Azrael's Road to WrestleMania XXVII
by DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: My name is Azrael Victoria. I'm a WWE Diva and this is my road to WrestleMania XXVII. Pairings: Randy Orton/OC, maybe a bit of Mizley and Jade. Cover pic made by me in GIMP.
1. Royal Rumble

_Hey guys! I'm back! This is my first wrestling story and I-_

**_Raea Victoria: Get on with it!_ _I want to tell the story!_**

****_Okay! Geez, Rae. Why don't you do the disclaimer?_

_**Raea Victoria: All right. The only things that Ally owns in this story are Seras Victoria Ride, Hinata, the plot for the most part, and me! All the other names, places, titles, etc. belong to their rightful owners. **_

_You did a really good job, Rae! _

_**Raea Victoria: Thanks, Ally!**_

_Enjoy the story, folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<br>**I stared at my two ring gear selections, wondering which one I should wear. One was a three piece leather costume (three pieces counting the jacket) with white fur on the bottom of the short skirt. I would wear black heels with it if I decided to wear it tonight. The other had a white long sleeve shirt with stripes on the back that would go across my back if I chose it. The jean shorts were seriously short, and my boots would reach all the way up to my knees. Suddenly, I heard someone say, "Excuse me, Azrael."

I turned and saw Josh Matthews, holding a WWE microphone in his hand. I sighed. "What is it, Josh?" I asked.

"Later on tonight, Randy Orton, one of the superstars you're managing, is gonna go against WWE Champion The Miz, who you also manage. We also heard from the anonymous Raw GM that there will be a Special Guest Enforcer in this match. Who do you believe the Special Guest Enforcer is going to be?" he asked, putting the mike to my mouth.

I almost smiled. I knew who the Special Guest Enforcer was going to be. Randy, Mike, and Alex knew it too, but the GM told me not to tell anyone who it was. _Keep a straight face, _I thought. _Don't let them know that you know who it is. _"I have no idea who the Enforcer would be. The GM probably chose someone who is an outsider to this whole thing."

"Alright. Who's corner are you going to be in?"

"Usually, I would be in the Champion's corner, like my contract says, but since Alex Riley is in The Miz's corner, I'm going to be in Randy's."

Just then, I felt someone breathing down my neck. I turned away from Josh to face The Miz and Alex Riley.

"You're not gonna be in my corner. Really?" Mike asked.

"Listen, _Mizanin_, we already talked about this. Besides, I can't be in your corner because you already have trunk monkey here in your corner," I told him, gesturing to A-Ri.

Alex started to say something as he put his face really close to mine, but Mike put his arm on Alex's chest. "Fine. I don't need your help at all. I'll win this match myself."

I scoffed. "First time for everything."

"I won this by myself!" Mike said, lifting up the WWE Championship.

"No you didn't. The Nexus helped you by ambushing Randy and then you—" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and I knew who it was. I would recognize that hand anywhere. My blue eyes moved up his chest and finally connected with his.

"Don't complain about it, Raea. Like I said the week after, I would have done the same thing in his position," Randy told me, looking at me with his blue eyes. He looked over at Mike and Alex and glared at them, his blue eyes now turned ice cold. "But I'm going to win it back. Tonight. Special Guest Enforcer or no. That title's coming back to where it belongs."

Mike and Alex glared back at him as they backed out of my room. After they left, the camera turned off. I sighed.

"You did fine," Randy told me.

"Did I look like I knew who the Enforcer was when I was answering Josh?" I asked.

He shook his head as Mike and Alex came back in.

"That was awesome!" Mike said. Randy, Alex, and I all rolled our eyes. "What?" he asked.

"As if you didn't know!" Alex said.

We all laughed. I turned away from them to look at my selections and sighed again.

"What's the matter, Rae?" Mike asked me.

"I don't know which one to wear!" I told him.

"It doesn't matter! You're gonna end up wearing something different after we come out!" Randy said.

"No, I'm not."

Mike walked closer to the bench where my selections lay. "What about that one?" he asked, pointing to the three piece.

Alex and Randy looked at the one Mike pointed at and nodded.

"Should I wear it every time I go out to the ring since my music is gonna change?"

"That's not a good idea. You should just wear it for tonight," Randy said.

I smiled and nodded. "Now, you three have to scat!"

They nodded and ran out as I started to change into my outfit.

**Entrance Ramp & Ring**  
>It was time for Randy's and Mike's match for the WWE Title. I was ready for it, and I knew what to do. Randy, Mike, and Alex were standing right beside me, getting ready for the match. I bounced from my left foot to my right, back and forth over and over again. Alex put his hand on my shoulder.<p>

"You nervous?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I know what I'm supposed to do," I told him.

"What are you supposed to do?"

I smirked at him. "Make sure you don't help Mike."

He playfully glared at me. "I'll help him whenever I want to help him whether or not you're watching the match."

I giggled. Then we heard Justin Roberts' voice coming from the speakers, saying, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the WWE Championship!"

"Wish me luck," Mike said as he and Alex prepared to go out to the ring.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck you two," I said to Mike and Randy.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"You're not participating, remember? You're just managing Mike."

He slapped himself on the forehead.

"You ready to come out?" the guy in charge of starting the music asked Mike and Alex.

"Yep," Mike answered.

Then the four of us heard Mike's voice say, "AWESOME!" After, "I Came to Play" by Downstait started to play and Mike and Alex went through the curtain.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, he is the current WWE Champion, The Miz!" we heard Justin announce. Randy and I looked at the TV screen in the back and saw Mike, holding the WWE title, and Alex, holding the silver briefcase, walk down to the ring. When they finally got to the ring, Mike ran up the steps and did his signature pose, his left leg out, his right leg bent behind his back, and holding the WWE title in his left hand. He then entered the ring, went over to the left turnbuckle closest to where he was, and lifted the belt up in the air. A-Ri entered a few seconds after Miz did. Randy and I also heard Michael Cole clapping.

"Cole, will you please sit down?" Jerry "the King" Lawler asked, clearly annoyed at Cole's behavior.

"Now there is a man who deserves the WWE title! He's the must see champion!" Cole praised, ignoring King.

"Yeah, you 'must see' him get beaten up and lose the title to Randy Orton," King muttered.

"Don't say that, King. Just because you didn't become the champion last month in the TLC match on Raw doesn't mean that you should be so grouchy."

"It's your fault that I'm not the champion right now. You just had to grab hold of my leg when I was climbing up the ladder."

"You're up, Randy. Ready?" music guy asked him.

Randy nodded. I massaged his shoulders, helping him get into his character. He then walked up the steps to the curtain.

"Go get him, Legend," I said to him. It was something I always called him in our Evolution days when he decided to call himself the Legend Killer.

He smirked at me and nodded when "Voices" by Rev Theory started to play.

"And introducing the challenger. From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!" Justin announced as I watched Randy walk down the entrance ramp with a look of determination on his face.

"Now _there's _someone I'd like to see win the title tonight," King said as he pointed at Randy.

"King, we're supposed to be neutral when it comes to matches like these! We're broadcast journalists, not wrestlers!" Cole said, clearly annoyed.

King laughed. "That's ironic coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been cheering for The Miz ever since he won that match against Eugene! There's something I'm curious about though."

"What?"

"Where's Azrael? Isn't she supposed to be in his corner tonight?"

"She did say that before this match started, but no one probably knows why she isn't out here in the Viper's corner but her," Cole told him. Randy stopped at the end of the entrance ramp, his ice cold eyes locked on Mike for a few seconds. Then he looked at the title on Mike's shoulder, his message clear. He then walked up the steps and entered the ring, his eyes still locked on the WWE Championship on Miz's shoulder. He walked over to the opposite turnbuckle Mike went up to show the WWE Universe his belt. Randy did the pose that he used to do in our post-Evolution days. He climbed back down to the mat.

"You're next, Azrael. You ready?" music guy asked me.

I turned to face him. "I'm ready," I told him. I started walking up the stairs to the entrance ramp. Just then, an electronic beeping echoed throughout the arena and backstage. I turned back to watch Cole stand up, a WWE microphone in his hand. He was met with a chorus of boos from the WWE Universe.

"May I have your attention please?" he asked. "I have just received an e-mail from the anonymous Raw General Manager." He then walked over to the laptop that was on a stand with a red circle with the Raw logo surrounded by the words "General Manager." "And I quote: 'If you don't mind, Justin Roberts, I would like to be the one to announce the Special Guest Enforcer.'" Justin exited the ring as the WWE Universe let out a chorus of "What?". "'Introducing the Special Guest Enforcer. From St. Louis, Missouri. At the height of 5'6'', weighing in at 125 pounds,'" Cole paused as the WWE Universe let out another chorus of "What?". I knew that Cole had a confused look on his face before he read the name of the Special Guest Enforcer.

I heard my new theme, "Fantasy" by Maria Kanellis, start to play just as Cole announced, "'Azrael Victoria?'" I walked through the curtain and entered the ring area, a smirk shining on my face. I saw the surprised look on Mike's and Alex's faces and I smirked even wider as I made my way to the ring. I paused when I got to the bottom of the ramp to look at Randy. He gave me a small nod. I walked over to the steel steps, my smirk now gone, replaced by a look of utter confidence as I ran up the steel steps and grabbed the top rope. The camera was now focused on me. I started to enter the ring, but I stopped before I put the top half of my body in. I brought the top half of my body out again and started to hang lazily on the apron. I smirked at the camera and winked confidently. After, I entered the ring, ran over to the turnbuckle where Randy did his old pose and lifted both of my arms up and crossed my arms at my wrists and made John Cena's "Word Life" symbol with my fingers, making sure that my pinkies were touching. I set my arms at my sides and then, just like I practiced tons of times before, I jumped off the turnbuckle, front flipped twice, and landed on my feet. "Fantasy" then faded out. As "Fantasy" faded out, Mike took this opportunity to yell at me.

"You said that you weren't gonna be the Enforcer!" he yelled.

I ran up to him and got so close to him that my nose was touching his mouth. "Lesson one, Mizanin: Don't believe me when I say that I'm not gonna be what I eventually turn out to be," I told him calmly, a little too calmly.

Mike backed off. I smirked. The ref then told me to get out of the ring. I walked over to Randy's side of the ring, clasped his hand, and said, "Bring it home, Legend."

He nodded. I then let go of his hand and exited the ring, standing a few inches away from the commentator's table where King and Cole were sitting. Alex was a few feet away from me, glaring at me as if it would scare me off. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head toward the ring as the ref made sure that Randy and Mike were not fighting yet. He then made the signal to the bell ringer to ring the bell. The bell rang and one of the matches that I had been looking forward to since it was made four weeks ago when Randy won the Number One Contender's Triple Threat Steel Cage match against Wade Barrett and Sheamus (I realize that he's now calling himself _King _Sheamus, but I absolutely refuse to call him that.)_. _I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the match go back and forth. The action kept splitting between Randy and Mike, with me keeping Alex from helping Mike. Nineteen minutes and 48 seconds later (Yeah, I pay attention to how long a match is), CM Punk and his groupies came out. Punk motioned to his goons to go up on the apron and right then I knew what was about to happen. I ran over towards Punk and said, "Don't even think about it."

Punk put his arms up like he was going to surrender, but it was too late. The Nexus members already distracted Randy and that helped Mike to knock Randy down and pin him for the win.

When I heard the bell ring and Justin announce, "Here's your winner and still WWE Champion, The Miz!" and "I Came to Play" echoing throughout the arena, I glared at Punk. He just smiled at me. I felt like making his face kiss the steel of the ramp really hard just to make sure that he and his lackeys don't make the same mistake again. As soon as the Ns left, I moved my attention to Miz. He was breathing heavily as he raised the WWE title up in the air. Alex was by his side, smirking at me as if he knew this was going to happen. I glared at him as I entered the ring for the second time that day, knowing that at the commentator's table, Cole was praising the fact that Miz kept the title from the grasp of Randy Orton. I ran over to Randy, keeping eye contact with Mike and Alex and my teeth clenched behind my lips. I helped him up as I told him what happened.

After I finished, I asked him, "What are you gonna do now?"

"The only thing I can do: Win the Rumble and go against Miz at WrestleMania," he answered as we walked over to the apron, "and you're gonna help me." He exited the ring, but then he sat down on the middle rope even though I felt that I should do it for him after the hell he'd been through.

I went through the ropes. He climbed down onto the ground and helped me down. "What do you mean? I can't participate in the match. You know that."

"Beth Phoenix and Chyna did, so why not you?"

"Let me get this straight: You want me to participate in the Rumble so I can help you win it."

"Exactly."

I hesitated as we walked up the ramp. "I...don't know, Randy." I stopped walking when and idea popped into my head.

Randy looked at me warily. "What are you thinking?"

I smirked. "I have a better idea."

"You have a better idea than you participating in the biggest Rumble in WWE history?"

I nodded, still smirking. I knew he was wary about my ideas because in the past my ideas...let's just say they worked, just not in my (or anyone involved) favor.

He sighed, defeated. "What's your plan, Rae?"

I clapped silently. "I'll tell you when we get backstage."

**Backstage**

I was sitting on the bench in my locker room, reading a book. The Fatal Four Way match for the Diva's Championship was going on. Randy was tapping his foot. "Well?" he said impatiently.

I looked up at him innocently. "Well what?" I answered.

He smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Because I'm Azrael and I'm...AWESOME!"

Randy laughed at my perfect imitation of Mike when he's The Miz. "Tell me your plan."

I closed my book and said, "I definitely help you win the Rumble, but I don't participate."

Randy looked at me, completely shocked.

"Just hear this one out: I come out when you come out and sit right where I stood in your match against Miz or by King. When you're about to get eliminated, I come over and distract the one who's going to eliminate you and then you eliminate them. How's that?"

"That's a good plan, but what about if Miz comes out to eliminate either me or someone else like Cena?"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"I hate it when you say that."

"I seriously do though. I'll keep him distracted long enough for you to win the Rumble."

**Entrance Ramp & Ring**

Less than 38 superstars were in the ring right now, going for the chance to get a title shot at this year's WrestleMania. Randy and I were in the back, getting ready to go out to the ring. He looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rae?" he asked me.

"Absolutely positive. You have to win the Rumble. I want to do everything I can to help make that happen," I told him confidently as the WWE Universe started counting down the seconds until the next competitor came out. The two of us stood behind the curtain, ready to face the the group of superstars that were currently in the ring.

..._**Five...**_

_**...Four...**_

_**...Three...**_

_**...Two...**_

_**...One...**_

The buzzer went off, "Voices" started to play, and we walked out together, side by side. We parted ways at the end of the ramp, but, before he went into the ring and I went over to sit at the place where I stood a few matches ago, he said, "Remember what you told me."

I nodded. He then slithered into the ring. I stood there for a few seconds. Then I walked over to where I was standing a few matches earlier, grabbed a chair, opened it up, and sat down on it. I sat down. After, I turned to look at the commentator's table where I saw King waving at me. Cole was as well, but he was only doing it because I was managing the superstar he talked about a lot since he became champion. King then motioned for me to come sit with him. I smiled and gave a small nod as I stood up, folded the chair again, put it back under the ring, and walked over to the table. There was always an open chair at commentary just in case some Superstar or Diva decided to be a commentator for a match. I sat in the one next to King and put on a headset.

"Welcome, Raea!" King said happily.

"Good to see you, Rae!" Cole said cheerfully.

"It's good to be at commentary, King," I said to King, completely ignoring Cole. I didn't bother looking at him since I was too focused on Randy just in case he needed my help.

Cole cleared his throat, clearly upset that I didn't say his name at all.

"You're distracting me, Cole," I said to him calmly.

"Hey! You're the one who decided to come over here!" Cole said, a little less upset now that I actually talked to him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you come out here with Randy?" King asked me.

"I did say that I was gonna come out with him before the match between Cole's boyfriend and him took place, didn't I?" I asked back.

"Yes you did."

"I'm keeping my word."

"You didn't keep it when you said you were always gonna be in Miz's corner!" Cole told me, clearly upset that I said that Mike was his boyfriend on national television.

"It's not my fault he has his trunk monkey, Riley, in his corner already!"

"Why do you call A-Ri trunk monkey?"

"Because I can."

"Anyway," King said, trying to cool Cole and me down, "who do you think is gonna win the Rumble tonight?"

"Isn't it obvious, King?" Cole asked before I could even open my mouth to answer. "She's hoping that A-Ri will win."

"I can answer questions on my own, Cole. I have a voice, after all. What Cole said is a lie, King. I'm not hoping that Miz's second trunk monkey will win this. I'm actually hoping someone else besides Riley will win," I answered. _Namely Randy, _I added in my mind.

"Is there anyone that you hope won't win?" King asked me, glad that we quit talking about Mike.

"I can name a few Superstars off the top of my head that I hope won't win."

"Can you tell us?"

"Let's see. Alberto del Rio, Alex Riley, any of the members of Nexus, Tyler Reks, Tyson Kidd, Jack Swagger, Sheamus—"

"That's _King Sheamus_, Azrael," Cole interrupted, reminding me that Sheamus is, unfortunately, the 2010 King of the Ring.

"—Kane, and Dolph Ziggler," I finished, completely ignoring Cole.

"I noticed that you didn't mention any members of The Corre. Would you mind explaining that to our viewers at home who didn't hear your explanation on Raw last Monday?"

"Sure. I am a member of The Corre because I lost a bet with Wade Barrett."

"What did you bet?"

"I bet that you and Randy would beat Cole's boyfriend and his trunk monkey."

"But you were right," King said before Cole could say anything about me calling Miz his boyfriend again.

"Yes I was, but I bet that you two would win a different way and I won't describe the way I thought the match would end. If you recall, Miz walked away from Riley, letting you and Randy get the pin."

"I do remember that." He sounded proud of himself for that victory.

"Wade bet that that would happen. So, I became a member of The Corre on Tuesday at nine."

"Wait a minute, you remember the exact time when you became a member of The Corre?" Cole asked.

I nodded. "Wade wanted to make me a member the same time he made his WWE debut."

"When he was a rookie on NXT."

I nodded again. "Because last year NXT started at nine and was on SyFy instead of on ."

Randy was doing well. He had already eliminated Kofi Kingston, Sheamus, and Wade. Just then, Mike came running out.

"Wait, what's Miz doing out here?" I heard King ask.

"He's probably gonna go help A-Ri," Cole said. I then ripped off my headset, stood up, and ran over to where Mike was standing, ignoring Cole's pleas to let Mike do what he came out to the ring to do. He turned toward me.

When I was finally close to him, I said, "Don't do it."

He smirked and rolled his blue eyes at me. He then moved his eyes toward John Cena. I then realized that he wasn't going to go after Randy. He was going to go after John to make sure that he wouldn't win the Rumble and challenge him for the WWE title at WrestleMania.

I shook my blond head and said, "No."

His smirk grew wider and nodded his head. "Don't help him," he ordered.

I glared at him because now I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop him at all. I watched helplessly as he eliminated John.

John stared at me, his face expressionless, but his eyes were telling me that he was upset with me. If it was even possible, Miz's smirk grew even wider as he walked back up the ramp. John then asked me, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I'm sorry, John. He ordered me not to stop him. You know my contract says that I can't disobey an order from the champion I manage," I told him sadly.

John nodded and walked up the ramp back to the locker room. I clenched my fists at my sides. Even though I knew that was going to happen, it still bugged me to no end. I walked back over to the Raw commentator's table, angry at Miz for what he did and keeping my eyes locked on Randy to make sure that he was doing okay. When I finally got back to the table, I sat down and put on the headset angrily.

"You deserved that, you know?" Cole told me smugly.

I clenched my fists tighter. "Shut your mouth, Cole," I said calmly.

"I think you should explain to the fans why you couldn't help Cena," King said.

I sighed. "While I was in Evolution with Randy, Dave, Hunter, and Ric, I could manage whoever I wanted to manage. Vince wanted to change that. So he arranged a match between me and this mystery Diva. If I lost, Vince would give me a new contract," I explained, not bothering to look at either of the Raw commentators.

"That sounds good," King said.

"But it wasn't."

"What would've happened if you won?"

"If I won, I would have been able to do whatever I wanted without getting in trouble for it. The match happened at the next week's Raw. I thought I was ready and I thought I could win, but I was wrong."

"Who was your opponent?"

"My sister Seras." Seras was my storyline sister. She was on the injured list at the time of the Rumble, but she told me she would rather be there instead of at home. She got put out of action when she had her match against Hinata, the Diva version of Sheamus. "I was overconfident. I thought I could beat her like I did many times before, but..."

"She had more experience than you did since she started the same time as Triple H."

I nodded. "In the final moments of the match, I went for the Liplock and she countered with the Jutsu and that led to the three count. Vince then came out and announced that I would get my new contract the next week." The Jutsu was Seras's version of the Pedigree.

"So you got and signed your new contract the week after. What did it say?"

"It said that whatever brand I'm part of for the rest of my career, I have to manage the major champion of that brand and I have to do whatever they tell me to do."

"But you haven't been doing what it says lately," Cole reminded me.

"My contract says something about that too. It says that if the major champ already has a manager, then I could manage the Superstar he's going against."

Just then, I saw Kane come running out to the ring. One minute and thirty-six seconds later, Rey Mysterio eliminated him. Eight minutes and ten seconds after Randy and I came out, I saw that he was in trouble. I said, "Sorry about this guys, but I've gotta go." I then ripped off the headset for the second time during that match and ran over to where Randy was getting close to being eliminated. When I saw that del Rio was the one eliminating him, I got an idea. I ran back over to where Ricardo Rodriguez was sitting and pulled him out of his chair as I grabbed him by the throat. I shouted, "Hey, del Rio!"

He then looked over at me and saw that I was holding his personal ring announcer. His eyes grew wide as he loosened his grip on Randy. I smirked and cockily winked at him the way he always did on SmackDown. Randy then struck del Rio on his back. I then let go of Rodriguez, still smirking as I made a mental note to apologize to Rodriguez when all the fans were gone. Eight seconds later, I heard a body hit the arena floor. I quickly turned and saw Randy lying on the ground, glaring at del Rio with ice cold eyes. I quickly ran over to him.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"It's alright, Rae. That distraction before worked very well," he told me. He then held out his hand. I took it and we walked back to the locker room. The only two that were left were Santino Marella and del Rio.

**Backstage**

When I noticed Mike and Alex, I glared at Mike.

"What? You knew I was supposed to do that!" Mike told me.

"I know, but I'm just practicing for tomorrow night because you know I'm supposed to be angry with you for what you did tonight," I answered.

He nodded.

"Can you guys keep quiet? I'm trying to see who's gonna win the Rumble!" Alex complained.

Mike, Randy, and I then turned toward the TV that showed us Santino was in trouble. I was about to run back out to the ring to stop the inevitable, but Randy put his hand on my shoulder to stop me, like he knew what I wanted to do.

"Why not?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just kept his eyes locked on the TV. I slowly moved my eyes back to the final two competitors in the biggest Rumble in WWE history. Then I watched as Santino fell over the top rope and on to the arena floor. As soon as Santino's body hit the floor, the bell rang and del Rio's theme echoed throughout the arena. Rodriguez then announced in Spanish that Alberto del Rio was the winner of the Royal Rumble and Cole was praising the fact that he won even though the Viper Diva (me) distracted him from his destiny. I rolled my eyes as the confetti came down from the rafters and fell onto the ring.

I looked at Randy. He looked like he was planning something. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smirked. "I'll tell you later," he told me, clearly not wanting to tell me his idea in front of Mike and Alex.

I nodded. A few hours later, the fans were gone and the ring was covered in confetti. I ran over to where Rodriguez was and shouted, "Hey, Rodriguez!"

He turned toward me. When he saw me, he smiled.

When I finally got close to him, I said, "I'm sorry about what I did during the Rumble."

He held his hand up. "It's alright, Victoria. I know you wanted Orton to win, but you can't change the inevitable," he said.

I sighed. "Thanks for reminding me. See you on Raw tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Especially since he's gonna choose who he's gonna face at WrestleMania."

I nodded and ran back to the locker room. I saw Randy reading the book I was reading during the Fatal Four Way earlier in the night. I smiled. "You were curious about what it was about, right?" I asked.

He looked up at me, smiled, and nodded. He patted the area of the bench next to him.

"Don't forget you promised to tell me what you were thinking about when we saw del Rio win the Rumble."

"You're right, I did promise to tell you. It involves the new Nexus," he told me.

It peaked my interest. "Go on."

"Well, tomorrow night, Harris and McGillicutty are gonna go against Santino and Vladimir in a tag team title match."

"Yeah?"

"Well, after the match, I'm going to come running out to the ring and RKO both of them."

I smirked. "It doesn't end there, does it?"

He smirked back at me and shook his head. "I'm then gonna punt one of them in the skull. And I want you to punt the other one."

I thought about it for a minute. Then I said, "It's a brilliant idea. But the thing is I wanna know why Punk and the Nexus interfered when they had no business getting involved in that match between you and Mike."

"I want to know that too. We'll probably find out about it sometime soon. But are you gonna help me? I know that you used to be a member, but this is a different Nexus than the one you and Cena were part of."

I sighed. "I know that. And I will help you out with it."

He smiled at me and hugged me. "We'll get 'em back for what they did tonight. That's a promise."


	2. Raea's Bio

_A/N: This is just a filler until I can finish the first _Monday Night Raw_ in _Azrael's Road to WrestleMania. _This is just stuff I think you should know about her. Her Twitter is actually mine. Anyway, here's the disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I own (in no particular order) Azrael Victoria, Seras Ride, Kara Li, Elena Fay, Nikita David, Aida, Hinata, Link Ride, Lyla Ride, Korra, and the idea for the story. WWE owns the Superstars, Divas, titles, shows, & PPVs. The Superstars & Divas own themselves. Adam Copeland AKA Edge owns himself since he retired :'( . The songs are owned by the artists and the writers._

Full Name: Azrael Myka Victoria

Ring Name: Azrael Victoria

Gimmick: the Viper Diva

Brand: _RAW_

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 126 lbs

Current Theme Music: "Fantasy" by Maria Kanellis

Twitter: ViperAzrael

Tattoos: Randy's initials on the inside of her right wrist. (the link will be on my profile)

Likes: wrestling, listening to music, playing video games with her friends, hanging out with her friends

Dislikes: Michael Cole, Jack Swagger, stupid people, Jersey Shore, people hurting her friends

History: Azrael started wrestling when she was 20 years old at OVW. She debuted in the WWE in April of 2002 on _SmackDown_ with her best friend Randy Orton. She even walked down to the ring with him. In September of that year, both Azrael & Orton were drafted to Raw where Orton defeated Stevie Richards in his debut match after Azrael distracted Richards. A few months later, Azrael & Orton joined Evolution, which had the then-World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, and then-Women's Champion Sears Ride. While part of Evolution, Azrael made her in-ring debut against the woman who beat Seras for the Women's title, Trish Stratus.

She won the match after a distraction by Seras. At SummerSlam 2004, Azrael beat Trish to become the Women's Champion for the first time. That same night, Orton defeated Chris Benoit to become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. The following night on Raw, Orton & Azrael were dropped by the jealous members of Evolution. Seras even hit Azrael with her own title.

Orton & Azrael dropped the titles at Unforgiven. In late 2005, Azrael had a match against Seras to find out who would be the number one contender for the Women's title. Dimitri Victoria, Azrael's father, was the Special Guest Referee. On the day of the match, Azrael went to punt her former mentor, but Dimitri stopped her and Seras pulled the win. The next night, when Azrael demanded an explanation for his actions, Dimitri told her that he found out two weeks before the match that Seras was her sister.

In 2006, Orton & Azrael teamed up with Edge to become Rated-RKO. The three of them feuded with the newly reformed DX, which included Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and the now-married Seras Victoria Ride (who sometimes went by SVR). When Rated-RKO disbanded, Azrael & Orton went after the WWE Championship and the Women's title. The WWE Championship was held by John Cena and the Women's Championship was held by Seras. The four of them fought at SummerSlam 2007 in a mixed-tag team match in the first ever winners take all match which was won by Cena & Seras.

The next night on Raw, Azrael interfered in a non-title match between Seras & Kara Li. She attacked Seras and kicked Dimitri in the head, which surprised everyone because she told them that she would never ever hurt him like she hurt the other Legends. The next week, she showed everyone the footage of Dimitri stopping her from punting Seras in the skull and then she showed the footage of Dimitri telling her that Seras was Azrael's sister. She then went on to say that that was the reason why she punted her own father in the skull. The week before No Mercy of that year, Azrael & Orton put both Cena & Seras on the injured list with an RKO & a Liplock on the announce tables.

No Mercy came and went with Azrael & Orton becoming the first members of the WWE locker room to be awarded the WWE title and the Women's title twice in one night. They successfully held on to the titles until Backlash, where they lost them to Triple H & Seras Ride. Orton & Azrael fought the two of them at Judgment Day and at One Night Stand, both times failing to recapture the gold. The two of them were injured in their respective matches at One Night Stand. They were re-injured before they made their in-ring returns again, but they returned unexpectedly to _Raw_ at the beginning of September and criticized all the champions on the brand.

Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Elena Fay, and Nikita David took exception to this and tried to get the respect of the former champions. They were unsuccessful until Unforgiven, where the four of them, along with the new recruits Manu and Aida, assaulted then-World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk & Kofi Kingston, costing Punk his title. Orton made his in-ring return in an early November episode of Raw, losing to Punk after DiBiase interfered. A week later, Azrael made her in-ring return against Kara Li, a match she lost by disqualification after Nikita interfered. In retaliation for the losses, Orton & Azrael punted DiBiase & Nikita in the head.

On the first episode of Raw in December, Orton & Azrael proposed that the two of them, along with Cody Rhodes, Elena Fay, Manu, and Aida, form an alliance. The week after, they made it official by defeating Batista, Triple H, and Seras, Orton's & Azrael's former stablemates, in a six-on-three handicap match, dubbing themselves The Legacy. On January 25, 2009, a week after punting both Mr. McMahon & Mr. Link Ride respectively in the skull, Orton won the 2009 Royal Rumble match & Azrael won the Diva Rumble match. On the March 2 episode of Raw, the two of them challenged Triple H & Seras ride for the WWE title & the Women's title respectively, where they both lost. However, at Backlash, they won the titles in separate six-people tag matches.

Azrael teamed with Elena Fay & Nikita David against Seras Ride, Lyla Ride, and Kara Li. At Extreme Rules, she dropped the title to Kara in a Chair match. Orton also dropped his title to Batista in a Steel Cage match that same night. The next night on _Raw_, Azrael, Orton, and the rest of Legacy attacked both Batista & Kara and broke their arms. On the June 25 episode of Raw, Azrael & Orton regained their titles in two separate Fatal Four-Ways involving John Cena, Triple H, The Big Show, Seras Ride, Lyla Ride, and Korra.

Orton & Azrael later lost the titles to John Cena & Seras Ride in an inter-gender "I Quit" match at Breaking Point, but Orton & Azrael regained the titles from Cena & Seras in a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell in October. They dropped the titles again to Cena & Seras at Bragging Rights in an inter-gender 60 minute Iron Man match. On the January 11, 2010 episode of Raw, Orton & Azrael won separate Triple Threat matches, with help from Rhodes, DiBiase, Elena, and Nikita, to challenge Sheamus & Hinata, the then-WWE and Women's champions, for the titles in a mixed tag team match at the Royal Rumble. At the Rumble, however, Orton & Azrael failed to win the championships when Rhodes & Elena interfered, causing a disqualification. After the match, the third-generation Superstar and Diva attacked Rhodes, DiBiase, Elena, and Nikita.

On the February 15 episode of Raw, Orton & Azrael were once again disqualified in a rematch from the Rumble after Rhodes, DiBiase, Elena, and Nikita interfered. DiBiase, Nikita, Orton, and Azrael competed in two separate Elimination Chamber matches for the WWE and Women's Championships at Elimination Chamber, and DiBiase & Nikita eliminated Orton & Azrael respectively after hitting them with pipes that Rhodes & Elena passed to them, but DiBiase & Nikita lost anyway. The next night on Raw, in a twelve-person tag team match, Orton & Azrael attacked Rhodes, Elena, DiBiase, and Nikita in retaliation. At WrestleMania XXVI, Orton & Azrael defeated Rhodes, Elena, DiBiase, and Nikita in two separate triple threat matches. Following their departures from Legacy, Orton & Azrael set their sights on then-World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger and then-Women's Champion Seras Ride, but the two Vipers of the WWE were unsuccessful in defeating the two champions at Extreme Rules in April. The two of them shifted their snake eyes on Edge after he cost Orton the number one contender's match for the WWE Championship on the day of the Draft.

Orton, with Azrael in his corner, faced Edge at Over the Limit, but the two male members of Rated-RKO couldn't answer by the ten count and the match ended in a double countout. At Fatal 4-Way in June, both Orton & Azrael came up short in their respective fatal four-way matches for the WWE & Women's championships. At SummerSlam, Azrael was involved in two matches. The first match she was involved in was a winners take all match which featured Orton & Azrael teaming up against the champions going into SummerSlam Sheamus & Hinata, a match that Orton & Azrael won after Sheamus & Hinata brought chairs into the ring. The second match she was involved in was Team WWE against Team Nexus, a match that Team WWE won.

At Night of Champions, both Orton & Azrael became champions after successfully defeating the champions walking into the pay-per-view Sheamus & Hinata. The next night on Raw, Wade Barrett, John Cena, and Azrael agreed to a match at Hell in a Cell, where, if Cena lost, Azrael & Cena would have to become members of The Nexus, but, if Barrett lost, The Nexus would be forced to disband. Later on, Sheamus & Hinata announced their intentions to use their rematch clauses at Hell in a Cell against Orton & Azrael. At Hell in a Cell, Orton & Azrael walked out of the Cell still champions, but Cena & Azrael walked out of the Cell as the newest members of The Nexus. When Barrett challenged Orton for the WWE Championship, Azrael ripped off her Nexus armband and, when asked why she did it, she didn't answer.

Both Orton & Azrael successfully defended their titles against Barrett & Michelle McCool at Bragging Rights & Survivor Series until the night after Survivor Series where the _Raw _Money In The Bank winner The Miz successfully cashed in his contract after Orton fought again against Barrett and McCool beat Azrael in a title match after a distraction from Layla. They failed to recapture the titles after losing Tables matches to the two champions at the TLC pay-per-view where Orton faced The Miz & Azrael faced the self-proclaimed co-Women's Champions LayCool. Orton lost again in a singles match against Miz at the Royal Rumble after an interference from CM Punk. Before the Royal Rumble, Azrael became a member of The Corre.

Finisher: running punt to the skullSignature: Liplock (version of RKO)

Past Themes:  
>"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (Used while a member of Evolution; 2002-2004)<p>

"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (Used while managing Randy Orton; 2004-2008)

"Blinding" by Florence + the Machine (Dec. 1, 2007-Jan. 31, 2008)

"Howl" by Florence + the Machine (Feb. 1, 2008-Apr. 29, 2010)

"The Time is Now" by John Cena and Tha Trademarc (Used while managing John Cena)

"I Came to Play" by Downstait (Used while managing The Miz)

"We Are One" by 12 Stones (Used while a member of Nexus)

"It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (Used while a member of Legacy; 2008-2010)

"Voices" by Rev Theory (Used while managing Randy Orton; 2008-present)

"End of Days" by Matt McCloskey & Jim Johnston (Used while a member of The Corre)

_So, what do you think of her? Leave your thoughts about her in the reviews. I'll be sure to keep working on Raw. Here's a preview of it so far:_

The bell rang and Justin announced the match, but Randy and I kept staring at Punk, ignoring any outside noise except Punk's rapid breathing. John Morrison and Sheamus were already out there fighting each other. John Cena then ran out to the ring. Punk's only reprieve from Randy's and my emotionless masks was when it was his turn to go out to the ring. Next man out was Jerry Lawler. I then looked over at Randy, checking to see if he was ready. He was.

The two of us then started to walk out together. Punk noticed that we were coming for him and slid under the bottom rope, but he wasn't eliminated. I walked over toward the commentator's table and sat down in one of the steel chairs as Randy found Punk under the ring and dragged him out. Randy then unloaded on him with right hands. They then went into the ring.

Randy clotheslined Sheamus and Morrison and then went back to Punk. Randy clotheslined Punk and eliminated him. I then stood up and ran over to where Punk landed on the floor. He held his hand out, telling me to stop right where I was.

_I'll post this chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	3. 1-31-11

_Finally, LegendKillerlover4ever has posted the first Monday Night Raw in _Azrael's Road to WrestleMania_! _

_I know it took me a while to finish this, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to end this chapter and 14 pages, 7,888__ words, and 522 lines later, I finished it! Anyways, here's the disclaimer, this time read by Randy Orton!_

_**Randy: Ally aka LegendKillerlover4ever owns nothing you recognize including me. They are owned by WWE and WWE Games. She only owns Azrael Victoria, Hermione Seras Ride-Victoria, Clary Victoria, Draco Victoria, and the plot for the most part.**_

_Thanks Randy! Here's the continuation of _Azrael's Road to WrestleMania_!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>January 31, 2011<br>8:30 PM****  
><strong>Randy and I got to the arena, changed our clothes, and got warmed up for his plan of attack on the Nexus. I had to admit that I was looking forward to what we were gonna do since last night at the Rumble. I also had to pretend that I was angry at Mike for ordering me to not stop him when he eliminated John. Trust me when I say that it wasn't hard to when we got to the arena. I mean, the traffic was terrible. I got stuck behind this really slow driver who drove a silver Porsche and he was pissing me off. You see, I like to drive fast, but not so fast that I could get pulled over by a cop. Anyway, we were playing _SmackDown vs Raw 2011._ I was playing as The Miz and Randy was playing as himself. We were in the middle of a video game version of Randy's and Mike's WWE Championship match from the night before except with no Nexus interference. Randy was winning just like he was at the Rumble. Just then, CM Punk (for the rest of our feud with him, I'd call him CM Sucks) came running down the virtual ramp. We then stopped the match and fought him together just so that he wouldn't interfere again. Randy even punted him in the skull. That made me think of something that he did, but I wasn't sure what. I knew it had something to do with Punk. I just shook off the feeling and went back to playing.

A few minutes later, I went for the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Randy countered it, giving him the momentum I had. He then went for the RKO. I tried to counter it, but I was too late.

"RKO! RKO!" video game Cole was shouting as Randy made his video game self go for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" the ref counted as his hand hit the mat. The bell then rang and Randy's video game self bent down over video game Miz.

Randy then moved his face close to my ear and said, "I win."

I sighed. Playing that game always calmed me down. "I see that. Now you're the WWE Champion on here," I told him. We liked to play out the storylines that we do in front of the camera on the game. It was pretty fun. Cody was the one who got us to start playing video games in the first place. The first game he got us to play was Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (one of his favorite games) and we haven't stopped playing since.

He moaned as he moved his lips away from my ear. "If only that were true in real life."

"Yeah. If only we knew that he was gonna do it, then we wouldn't have to do this to them."

He looked at me disbelievingly. "You're backing out now that tonight's the night? Are you seriously kidding me?"

I ran my fingers through my long blond and brunette hair exasperatedly. "I'm sorry about that, Randy. I was just wishing that we were psychic just so that we would've known about Punk's plan to attack you last night and maybe the reason for it."

Randy sighed and kissed the top of my head. I blushed, but I knew for a fact that he never noticed it at all. "I'm sorry for that. You didn't do anything to deserve that. Just forget I asked you that."

I smirked and rubbed the top of his head. "Don't worry about it, Randy. You're forgiven."

Just then Mike and Alex came in. Mike looked at the results of the match and frowned, holding the WWE title tightly with his right hand. I quickly put my hand to my side.

"Who played as Randy?" Alex asked.

"He did, trunk monkey," I told him, my teeth clenched together and glaring at Mike and him with my blue eyes while pointing at Randy.

Mike looked at me, clearly shocked at my behavior. "Why are you acting like this toward me?" he asked.

My glare changed to a smirk. "I'm supposed to be angry at you for what you did last night, remember? I told you this last night before del Rio won the Rumble," I explained.

Mike nodded his head. "You deserve to hate me on camera, but not off camera. I know that you're just practicing, but can't that actually wait until the cameras are rolling on us?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "You're right. But I'm not gonna stop hating Cole when the cameras are off, you know that, right?"

He nodded as he rubbed the back of his head and smirked. "To tell you the truth, I hate Cole too. I just try to avoid him as much as possible when the cameras are off. He's just seriously annoying! Lex and I can't get our alone time when he keeps finding me."

"I've got an idea. As soon as you two arrive at the arena where we're gonna have a live event, go find a secret place where you two can..." I didn't elaborate because I knew Mike would get what I didn't say at the end.

Alex looked confused. Mike then put his mouth to Alex's ear and whispered the rest of what I didn't want to elaborate on. Alex then blushed and nodded, understanding what I was talking about. Randy just sat there and smirked, not saying a single word. I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about.

"Thanks, Rae. We really appreciate that idea," Mike said. Alex's blush was still there.

I smiled. "No problem."

Alex then plopped down next to me and asked, "So, can we play against you two?"

I looked over at Randy. Randy still had that smirk on his face. I smirked back, asking with my eyes a certain type of match we both excelled at in the game.

Randy's smirk grew wider. "I like the way you think, Raea," he said.

"You've said that many times," I told him.

"I know, but I felt like saying it again."

"What?" Mike and Alex asked at the same time.

Randy and I then looked at the two of them and said at the same time as we handed them the two other controllers, "Tag Team ladder match."

Mike groaned. He had fought against us in one of the other SvR games when he was teaming with John Morrison, another friend of ours. "You know that I hate that type of match," he told us.

Randy patted his shoulder. "Maybe you'll win this time," Randy said to him.

The four of us then selected the Superstars we wanted to play as. Randy chose himself, I chose John Cena (much to Alex's shock), Mike chose himself, and Alex chose John Morrison.

Mike's, Randy's, and my mouths dropped to the floor. Alex looked at us and said, "I'm just bringing one of my favorite tag teams back together."

Mike looked back at the screen intently as if that was the most interesting thing in the room, but I could tell that he was blushing. We then chose the place where we wanted to have the match (WrestleMania of course) and started the match, skipping all four of the entrances. I blushed as soon as I heard "I hear voices…", but Randy pressed start to skip it.

As soon as we heard the beginning of John's theme, Randy leaned close to my ear and whispered, "If Wade ever plays, you're gonna have to let him play as John."

"But what if John's playing with us too?" I whispered back.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as we heard "AWESOME!" play through the TV speakers. Mike hit start. Finally, it was Alex's turn. As soon as Jo-Mo's music started to play, Mike's blush darkened. Alex then hit start and Mike's blush began to go away as the WWE logo flew into the screen then out a few seconds later. Then the bell rang and Randy and Mike ran out to the ring to grab the ladders. I then went after Alex and started to beat him up.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Alex whined.

I shrugged my shoulders as Mike said, "I should've told you that Rae becomes a different person when she plays a wrestling game."

It's true. I have two different personalities. My first one is the one I was before we started playing, the calm, cool, hilarious Azrael. My second personality is the determined, do-anything-to-win-a-match-even-using-dirty-tactics Azrael. No one knew that better than the people I play wrestling games with the most. Mike never liked the fact that I'd do anything to win in a video game match. Then again, he used to do the same thing when we started playing against him. I did learn from him after all.

Anyway, I hit the Attitude Adjustment on Alex twice and on Mike once. Then Randy grabbed the titles and pulled them down. The bell then rang when his video game self unwrapped the titles from the hook. Randy and I gave each other high fives.

"No chance, so that's what you've got," I suddenly heard. I then pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and saw the picture of Mr. McMahon on the screen.

I unlocked it and hit the talk button. "Hello, Mr. McMahon," I said cheerfully.

"Hello, Azrael. That's the voice I like to hear when people answer my calls. Anyway, I'd like to see you before the show starts," Mr. McMahon told me.

"Of course, sir."

Then I heard the phone click on his end. I ended it a few seconds after and sighed. Randy looked over at me.

"Vince?" he asked.

I nodded. "He wants to see me before _Raw_ starts."

Randy nodded. Randy and Vince didn't get along so well. First, before the 25th anniversary of WrestleMania, Randy slapped Vince and punted him in the skull. Shane and Stephanie came after their dad. Even though it was part of the storyline, to pump up the fans for Randy's WWE Championship match at 'Mania against Hunter, it seemed like Randy and Vince never got along too well. If I was ever in the room alone with the two of them, I would probably be standing in between them, reminding them that they weren't kids, they were grown men.

I chuckled softly to myself because Randy's usually the one who is the mediator between me and people I don't get along with. Randy heard the chuckle, but he didn't say anything. He almost always seemed to know what I was thinking about. The only time he didn't know what I was thinking was when I thought about him. I felt the blood rush to my face when I thought of it.

I looked over at him and saw that he was looking back at the game. He had already started another match. This time, the match was a singles match between himself and Mike, with me being his manager (as myself, of course. I had to create myself in the game) and Alex as Mike's manager (as himself. We had to create him too since Yuke's forgot about him). The fight went back and forth with Alex trying to enter the ring and me blocking him each time like I did the night before during Randy's match. Punk even interfered again and Randy RKO'd and punted him again. That feeling that I had when Punk interfered earlier came back. I knew that I should tell Randy about it right then, but I decided to tell him before I went to see Vince.

Randy won the match again after a vicious stomp and RKO. After the bell rang, Randy and I gave each other high-fives and grinned widely at accomplishing something that we couldn't do in real life (well, we _could _beat Mike and Alex in real life, but the storyline we have with those two has to come to an end sometime). That feeling was still there during our celebration. "Randy," I said to him.

He looked at me. "Yeah, Rae?"

I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. "I have something to tell you."

He motioned for me to go on.

"I had this weird feeling when you punted the video game version of Punk during that match and the one you had against me before those two came in."

"What was the feeling?"

"I felt like I had seen it before. I'm just not sure where."

"I had that feeling, too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Do you have your laptop?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We should look to see if I did that before."

I then grabbed my computer bag, unzipped the pocket that had my laptop in it, took out my laptop, opened it, typed in my password (not telling you that), opened the Internet, typed "randy orton kicks cm punk" in the search bar (YouTube is my homepage), and hit enter. The first thing that came up was called "Unforgiven 2008 – Randy Orton Kicks CM Punk In The Head." Randy, Mike, and Alex were looking over my shoulder at the screen. I clicked the link. The picture that showed up after it loaded for a little bit showed Punk as the World Heavyweight Champion wearing his three year old shirt and the belt on his right shoulder. Eve was interviewing him. I hit play.

"As you know, the odds are against you tonight to retain your title in the Championship Scramble," Eve told Punk as the crowd cheered. "What do you think about your chances tonight?"

"Well, I think, since I've become champion, the odds are obviously stacked against me, but it's been like that my entire life and I...," Punk trailed off as Randy and I entered the sight of the camera. I stood between Randy and Eve, my face emotionless.

Randy pulled the mic towards us. "The chances, Punk, would be a whole hell of a lot greater if the guy holding the championship wasn't an absolute fluke," he told Punk. He then let go of the mike.

Punk smiled at us. "You know, it just wouldn't be a night around here if the bitter, injured ex-champions Randy Orton and Azrael Victoria didn't show up. I gotta—Randy and Azrael, you're not wearing your braces. Are you 100 percent? Is that why you're here? Are you ready to compete?"

I grabbed the mike and pulled it towards me and him. "Trust us, Punk, we're injured," I told him.

Punk nodded and said, "Oh. Course."

"Now, last week we had a conversation that the three of us agreed we would continue at a later date and now, Punk, it is time to continue our conversation," Randy added.

"Okay, that's great, Randy, but you know what? There's a problem with that. You two are bitter, ex-champions with no real reason to be here." Randy cocked his head. "I'm the Heavyweight Champion about to go out there and have _the _match of my career." Randy and I glared at him. "See, I'm proving people wrong. So, you and everybody else who thinks I'm a fluke—"

Randy and I backed away a couple of steps as Cody, Manu, and Ted knocked Punk down and started punching him and kicking him. They even threw him toward a table. Then Kofi Kingston came and tried to stop the attack on Punk, but he was knocked down after a head butt from Manu. I came in a few seconds later and started stomping on Kofi. Punk was down on all fours. Just then, we heard Randy scream and he came running into the picture and punted Punk in the skull. I didn't pay attention to what JR, King, and Taz were saying at all because I remembered the whole event after Ted, Cody, and Manu attacked Punk.

"Now that," Randy shouted at Cody, Ted, Manu, and myself, "that right there was impressive!" Randy and I were breathing heavily as we both bent over Punk's lifeless body. We then stood up right, motioned to Cody, Ted, and Manu that it was time to leave the scene, and left without another word. A ref then rushed in and slid over to where Punk was lying on the concrete floor, motionless after the sickening punt Randy did to him. Cody, Ted, and Manu just stood there and stared at the carnage. The camera then zoomed in on the ref and Punk and the video ended. I turned away from the screen and looked at Randy. He had one arm across his chest, his hand holding his other arm, and his chin in his other hand.

"Could that be why?" I asked him.

"...Maybe," he responded.

"I don't understand why he would interrupt our match just for that," Mike told us.

I looked back at the screen. "It was the biggest match of his career. Wouldn't you hate someone for that?" I asked him.

"I would, but..."

I looked at him. "But what?"

"Not for this long. I would've attacked that person right when I came back. What would you have done?"

"I would've attacked her during the biggest match of her career," I told him honestly.

Mike then looked at Randy, who was staring intently at the screen. "What about you?"

"Same thing as Rae." Randy then looked over at me. "I think now's the time to see Vince."

I looked at him, fake hurt in my eyes and voice. "I thought you liked hanging out with me, Randy. I thought we were friends."

He smirked at me and chuckled. "I'll see you after your conversation with Vince, Rae."

I smirked back and saluted. "See ya later, Viper."

I left the room, leaving a chuckling Randy Keith Orton, Mike Mizanin, and Alex Riley behind me.

**Vince McMahon's Office  
>8:40 PM<strong>**  
><strong>I knocked on his office door. "Come in," a voice said from the inside. I opened the door and saw my boss sitting in the black leather swivel chair behind his metal desk. There were two other black leather chairs on the side opposite where he was sitting. He looked up at me and smiled as he gestured toward the two black leather chairs, apparently wanting me to take a seat. I sat down in the chair closest to me. "It's good to see you, Rae. How are your parents? Your siblings? I heard that your brother has become a father again. What's the name of your new niece or nephew?"

"Clarissa Jocelyn Victoria," I answered. "But we call her Clary."

"That's a pretty name. A _very _pretty name. How is Draco? Hermione hasn't really talked about him with me."

"He's doing very well, sir. He misses Mia, me, and wrestling a lot."

"Do the kids watch it when he watches it or are they asleep by the time it comes on?"

"Draco and the kids watch it together. The kids get excited when they see their mommy and Aunt Rae-Rae wrestling, but they sometimes ask why the two of us fight so much on TV when we get along pretty well at home."

"That's adorable. Draco quit wrestling because of the kids, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm glad to here that your family's doing well. Now," he started, leaning on his desk, "I asked you here because I know what you and Orton plan on doing tonight when it comes to The New Nexus."

I stiffened. No one knew besides Randy and myself what we were going to do tonight. No one else was in the locker room.

"Don't worry. No one else knows and I think it's a good idea."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Really?"

"I do. Right before I called you, CM Punk was in here and he asked me if he could introduce a new member either this week or next week."

I nodded warily, not sure about where he was going with this.

"Your plan gives the best opening for this! Right after you and Orton punt Harris and McGillicutty, Punk says that he's going to introduce the new member next week."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"The new member of the Nexus is going to be a Diva. Don't ask me who it is because I don't know. He never told me who it was. All he told me was that the new member will be a Diva."

I put my arm across my chest and held my other arm with my hand. My other hand was stroking my chin as I thought about this new development. Another member of The New Nexus? That wasn't what _Raw_ needed. I used to like the group when Wade, Justin, Heath, John, and I were part of it, but I never trusted Otunga. I had a feeling that, after Survivor Series, the Nexus would fall apart. It did, sort of. Wade lost leadership of the Nexus and went over to _SmackDown_. Justin and Heath followed after not doing their "initiation" into The New Nexus. That made me wonder if the new member went through an "initiation."

"What do you think about that?" Vince asked me.

"Whatever you think, sir," I told him as I stood up. "But I don't think that he should mention about her right after Randy and I do our plan. Would I be able to tell Randy about this?"

Vince smiled and nodded. "Of course you will! Can't leave him out of the loop, can we? Besides Orton, you can't tell anyone else. Are we clear?"

"Clear as crystal, sir. Clear as crystal." I then walked out of his office.

**Backstage/Ring  
>9:02 PM<strong>**  
><strong>I stood in the back with Randy, watching the conversation between del Rio, Alex, and Mike since del Rio had to pick the championship he wanted to go after at WrestleMania XXVII. Randy had his hands on my shoulders, massaging them to get me ready for our plan of attack on The New Nexus. I had already told him about the new member of the group. Edge was standing in gorilla position. Right then, del Rio was shaking his finger at Mike and saying, "I know you, Miz, and, to me, this is some ploy to make me choose Edge instead of you."

Mike looked down at the mat and at his title, then back up at del Rio.

"Are you lying to me, _grin juas ceroso_(?)?"

Mike looked around at the crowd then back at del Rio as he raised the mic to his mouth and moved the title back up onto his shoulder. "Alberto, me lying? Really? Really? Really?" Mike said.

The crowd kept saying, "Really," after Mike asked, "Really?"

"Listen," he continued, "you took out Edge's little buddy Christian. He's _threatened _by you. Edge doesn't like you and, most of all, he doesn't respect you. I just figured that I would tell you the truth about Edge, talking stuff about you behind your back." He then lowered the mic.

Del Rio then turned away from Mike and looked down at the mat. As he raised the mic to his lips again, the words, "You think you know me" echoed throughout the arena. The crowd cheered as Mike and Alex turned toward the entrance ramp. We then saw Edge's TitanTron play. Like we did earlier when we were watching Randy punt Punk, we didn't pay attention to the commentary. The camera zoomed in on Edge, the World Heavyweight title slung on his left shoulder. He was wearing a checked shirt, jeans, a watch on his right wrist, and sunglasses over his eyes. He started to walk down the ramp, the cameras switching between the ring with Mike, Alex, del Rio, and the mariachi band and Edge walking down the ramp. The second time the cameras switched to the ring, Edge entered through the middle rope. He then slung the title back onto his shoulder again. After, he took the one mariachi's trumpet and started to play it, but del Rio hit it gently out of his hands. Edge then walked around the ring a bit as his music kept playing and the crowd kept cheering. He stopped when his music started to fade a few feet away from Mike.

Edge then looked at the crowd, smiling widely as he took off his sunglasses. He raised the mic to his mouth. "Alberto," he began, "Miz is right. He's absolutely right. I don't like you and I don't respect you, but he's wrong about one thing. See, I wouldn't say those things behind your back. I'd just come out here and tell them to you to your face. See, I will be champion at WrestleMania and, if you choose to face me, I will beat you."

Del Rio just smiled at the World Champion.

"Wanna know why?" Edge continued. "Because I'm the Rrrated-Rrrr Superstarrr, but you already knew that, didn't you?" He then brought his face close to del Rio's and winked at him. He then lowered the mic as the crowd cheered.

After a few minutes, del Rio brought the mic up to his mouth and said, "The only thing I know is that it's my destiny to be the greatest of the great and _más grande entre los grandes perro _and at WrestleMania, I will be the new..." He walked over to Mike, who had a blank expression on his face. Del Rio then walked over to Edge then back to Mike and then back to Edge as he said, "...World Heavyweight Champion." He then lowered the mic to his side. Mike was smirking at the camera then at Alex.

Edge then lifted the mic to his mouth and said, "Congratulations. Take this with you." He then dropped the mic and punched del Rio in the face. Del Rio fell to the mat. Edge then looked over at Mike and Alex who were backing away from Edge and del Rio. Del Rio was on all fours. Mike and Alex then exited the ring and backed away from it. When Edge turned to face his WrestleMania opponent, del Rio kicked him in the chest. Edge fell to the ground. Del Rio then walked over to the corner closest to where Rodriguez was and picked up the guitar. Edge was on all fours. Del Rio then walked over to Edge, smirked at him, and then hit Edge on his back with the guitar.

Edge fell to the ground again, clutching himself in pain as del Rio took off his jacket. Del Rio slapped his chest a couple of times, grabbed Edge's arm, and put it in the Cross Armbreaker. Edge screamed in pain and hit the mat a couple of times with his hand. He also tapped on del Rio's right leg. A few minutes later, del Rio let go. He then stretched out his arms and screamed his name as his music started to play and the crowd booed. Mike and Alex joined us before del Rio locked in the Cross Armbreaker. I turned to face Mike. "Are you happy now that you don't have to face that at WrestleMania?" I asked him as I pointed at del Rio.

"Of course I am. I don't want to have to deal with him from today until WrestleMania," Mike told me. Just then, we heard the noise that means there's an e-mail from the GM.

Cole took off his headset, grabbed a mic, and said, "May I have your attention please? I have just received an e-mail from the anonymous _Raw _General Manager." He then walked over to the stand where the laptop was and opened it. "And I quote, 'Later on tonight, we will have a _Raw _Rumble match with seven Superstars. The winner will face WWE Champion The Miz at Elimination Chamber. The other six Superstars will fight for the number one contender's spot in the Chamber itself. The participants will be Randy Orton, CM Punk, John Morrison, R-Truth, Sheamus, John Cena, and...'" Cole squinted at the screen as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing. "'...Jerry Lawler,'" he said grudgingly as the crowd chanted Jerry's name.

Santino, Tamina, and Vladimir passed by the four of us. Santino waved ecstatically at us, a big grin on his face. I waved back and said, "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Azrael!" Santino responded. The Unified Tag Team Champions then walked over to gorilla position as Santino's music started to play. I turned toward the TV and watched their entrance.

"The following tag team contest scheduled for one fall is for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Tamina, they are the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov!" Justin announced.

During Santino's and Vladimir's entrance, Randy poked my shoulder. I turned to face him. He pointed toward two men who were walking toward gorilla position. The two men were Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty, two of the members of The New Nexus that interfered in Randy's match against Mike. I looked at them, my face void of expression, but I was furious inside. Furious about them costing Randy a shot at the WWE Championship. They looked over at us, their faces also expressionless, but I could tell that they were afraid of what we might do to them before, during, or after their match. The four of us kept eye contact until they reached gorilla position.

Then, Mike, Alex, Randy, and I heard The New Nexus's theme, "We Are One" by 12 Stones. "And their opponents, representing The New Nexus, Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty!" Justin announced. Randy and I turned to face the television. The ref held the belts up in the air, handed them to a ringside assistant, and motioned for the bell ringer to ring the bell.

Santino and McGillicutty started things off. Santino took McGillicutty down to the mat first. McGillicutty turned around and took Santino to the corner, beating him down. The ref separated them. McGillicutty went for a big splash in the corner, but Santino moved and tagged Vladimir. Vladimir went to work and rammed the legal Nexus member into the corner. McGillicutty hit the Moscow Mauler with a big boot and Vladimir went down. McGillicutty tagged in Husky and Husky continued the attack on Vladimir. Vladimir turned it around and slammed Husky to the mat. Santino was tagged in and he went to work on Husky. Husky overpowered Santino, but he got hit by rights and lefts. Santino ran to the ropes and Husky knocked him out of mid-air. McGillicutty came in and got a two count on Santino. McGillicutty hit Santino with a neckbreaker and another two count. Santino then got dumped out to the floor. Randy then looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?"

I smirked and nodded. We then started to walk toward gorilla position, but we turned around to watch the rest of the match. McGillicutty had Santino down on the mat, stopping him from making a tag. Vladimir and Husky came in at the same time. Vladimir unloaded on Husky and dropped him with a kick. The Moscow Mauler hit Husky with headbutts and then shoved him out of mid-air. Vladimir got a two count. McGillicutty then came in and dropkicked Vladimir. Santino tagged himself in and dumped McGillicutty to the floor. The Italian then hit the Cobra on Husky for the pin and the win.

Randy and I then looked away from the screen and started walking again toward gorilla position.

"Good luck," Mike told us. Randy and I nodded. We then ran out from backstage and down the ramp past Santino and Vladimir. I then gave McGillicutty the Liplock. At the same time, Randy RKO'd Husky. I was getting ready to punt McGillicutty, but he got out of the ring in time. The only three people left in the ring were Husky, Randy, and me. Randy and I stood over Husky, just staring at him. Randy looked at me and nodded. I then started stomping on Husky as Randy looked out at the crowd. He then backed up toward the turnbuckle opposite to where Husky was laying on the mat just breathing in and out. I backed up toward the other turnbuckle.

Just then, we heard, "Randal Keith Orton and Azrael Zara Victoria." We turned away from Husky's body and saw Punk, Otunga, and Mason Ryan standing at the top of the entrance ramp. I glared at the three members of the group I used to be part of. "Don't do it. You don't want to do this."

I almost laughed and rolled my eyes. Of course we had to do this! He was part of the group that cost Randy the WWE Championship match at the Rumble!

"There will be serious consequences and repercussions if you do it," Punk continued.

I looked over at Randy and he looked at me as we thought about it together. A few minutes later, we turned to face Punk, smiles on our faces. Randy then started running toward Husky and punted him in the skull. The three members of Nexus that came out to try and stop us from doing it came running down the ramp. Randy and I bolted out of the ring and into the crowd, stopping at the second level of the arena. The crowd was going nuts as we stood there on the second level. "Voices" then started to play as the Nexus tended to the injured Husky Harris. The two of us then backed away, smiles on our faces. We were laughing when we were walking back to backstage.

When we finally got backstage, we caught Alex's eye. His mouth was on the floor. When we got close to him, I pushed his mouth shut with my pointer finger as I said, "You don't want flies to get in there, right?" Randy chuckled. "What match is next?"

Alex took the match list out of his pocket and said, "Daniel Bryan versus Tyson Kidd."

I yawned. "Not worth my time. What's after that?"

"Edge versus Mike."

A few minutes later, a cameraman walked in and said to Mike and Alex, "We need a shot of you two heading to the ring from back here as a preview for you match."

Mike and Alex nodded. Mike then said, "Wish us luck."

"Good luck," I told him. The two of them then left. A few minutes later, John came in and walked toward us. "What do you need, John?" I asked him.

"Remember that plan I told you about last night way before the matches started?" John asked.

I nodded.

"You want to help me?"

"Sure! What do you need me to do?"

He looked over at Randy. "Do you mind if I borrow her just for this match?"

Randy said, "I don't mind, Cena. You know my conditions."

John nodded as he dragged me away from Randy. Just before we were at the spot, I asked him, "What are his conditions?"

"You don't get hurt."

"Any others?"

"That's the main one. I'm not supposed to tell you the others."

I nodded.

We then looked up at the screen and saw Mike kicking Edge in the face and pinning him for the two count. Mike went to the top, but Edge caught him as he jumped down. Edge planted Mike on his face again. John looked at me and asked, "Ready?"

"Of course I'm ready!" I answered as Edge went for a Spear, but Mike sidestepped it and pushed him into the corner.

The two of us then went into the crowd and they went nuts. John had a mic in his hand. He lifted it to his mouth and said, "Miz! Oh Miz!"

Mike then looked up and saw John and me. He looked like he was screaming, "What are you doing here?"

John looked at me for a second and nodded. I leaned toward him and we chanted together into the mic, "Miz is awful!"

"Miz is awful!" the crowd echoed.

"Miz is awful!"

"Miz is awful!"

Mike turned around and got Speared by Edge for the pin and the win. John then started to talk to some fans as Edge's music hit. Edge waved up at us before heading to the back. John and I looked on and smiled as John still talked to fans. After John finished his conversation, we went backstage again. I then looked over at John. "You ready for the Rumble?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" he told me. "Are you coming out with me or Randy?"

"I'm going to come out with Randy if that's okay with you," I told him honestly.

John put his hand on my back. "Of course it's okay. The two of you have been friends for longer than you and I have."

I smiled and gave John a hug.

We then made it backstage. Randy and Alex were there, but no Mike. "How is he?" I asked.

Alex sighed as he pushed his hair back. "He's fine, but..." He looked up at us. "...what you two did was awesome! Why did you do it though?"

"I'm supposed to hate him because of him ordering me not to stop him from eliminating John last night," I told him.

"I'm supposed to hate him because he eliminated me last night when he wasn't even involved in the Rumble last night," John said.

"So, any of you know who's supposed to go out first?" I asked, changing the subject.

"John Morrison. Then Sheamus, then Cena, then Punk, then R-Truth, then Jerry Lawler, and finally me," Randy told me.

"Are you ready, Randy?" John asked him.

"I definitely am ready, Cena, because I'm gonna make sure that I eliminate Punk and go on to Elimination Chamber and become WWE Champion that night."

John nodded.

John, Randy, and I went to gorilla position after Alex wished us luck. JoMo, Sheamus, Jerry, and R-Truth were already there. A few minutes later, Punk showed up, walking around Randy and me just so that he didn't have to confront us until we were in the ring. Randy and I looked at Punk, our faces emotionless and all our anger and hate at what happened at the Rumble in our eyes. Punk cringed at all the hate he was getting from us.

The bell rang and Justin announced the match, but Randy and I kept staring at Punk, ignoring any outside noise except Punk's rapid breathing. John Morrison and Sheamus were already out there fighting each other. John Cena then ran out to the ring. Punk's only reprieve from Randy's and my emotionless masks was when it was his turn to go out to the ring. Next man out was Jerry Lawler. I then looked over at Randy, checking to see if he was ready. He was.

The two of us then started to walk out together. Punk noticed that we were coming for him and slid under the bottom rope, but he wasn't eliminated. I walked over toward the commentator's table and sat down in one of the steel chairs as Randy found Punk under the ring and dragged him out. Randy then unloaded on him with right hands. They then went into the ring.

Randy clotheslined Sheamus and Morrison and then went back to Punk. Randy clotheslined Punk and eliminated him. I then stood up and ran over to where Punk landed on the floor. He held his hand out, telling me to stop right where I was. R-Truth then eliminated Randy. I then turned to check on Randy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told me.

I then turned to face Punk, but he wasn't there anymore. I looked up and saw that he was running away from Randy and me. We glared at the Straight-Edge leader of The New Nexus. Punk glanced back at us and caught the glares we sent his way. The sound of another body hitting the floor caused the three of us to look back and see that Jerry Lawler had won the match and the right to challenge Mike for the WWE Championship for the second time. The other competitors, just like the GM had said, were going to compete in the Chamber itself for the chance to go after the winner of that match at WrestleMania.

"Congratulations and all that other stuff, Jerry, but I have something to say that's more important than you going to go after The Miz again. This announcement is going to impact The New Nexus and it's two adversaries," Punk told us and the WWE Universe into a mic he was given by one of the members of The New Nexus. Randy and I turned to face Punk and our eyes connected with his own. "Next week, we are going to be introducing a new member into the group. She knows everything about you two."

I backed away from Punk and went to grab a mic from the ringside assistants. I raised it to my lips and said, "Well, this new member of yours better know how to handle losing."

"She does and I know for a fact that you've faced her before, Azrael. Many times, if I recall correctly, for the title that you won twice in one night in 2007 at No Mercy. You even...No. I won't give too much away because she told me that she wants to reveal herself to you by herself."

"Well, tell her we're ready for her whenever she's ready for us."

Punk shook a finger at me. "She told me she only wants to go after _you."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked him, in the same tone Mike used earlier in the night.

Punk didn't answer. He just crossed his arms over his chest, a blank look on his face.

I looked over at Randy and asked him, still in that tone, "Really?"

Randy smirked and answered, "Really."

I looked at the crowd. "Really?"

"Really," they said to me.

I looked back over at Punk. "Well then, tell her that I'm ready for her whenever she's ready for me. And trust me, I'm always ready."

Punk laughed. "Like you were ready for us last night at the Rumble?" he asked me.

I glared at him and started to walk towards him, but I felt someone grab my arm. I then heard Randy's voice whisper, "Not now."

I tried to pull away from him, but he gripped my arm tighter. I sighed angrily, still glaring at Punk.

Randy took the mic from my hand, lifted it to his lips, and said, "She will be ready for whoever you throw at her."

"I want to hear it from her own lips with her own voice, Randal, not yours," Punk answered.

I took the mic back from Randy and said in the same tone I used with Mike before his match with Randy started at the Rumble, "I'll be ready for her, whoever she is. You can count on it, Punk."

Randy's theme started to play as Randy and I slid into the ring, shook King's hand, and raised them up high in the air, keeping eye contact with the renegade group. A few minutes later, they left. We lowered King's hands and shook them again.

"Congrats, King! Looks like you're the number one contender again," I told him.

He nodded. "It was nothing," he answered.

"Nothing? You just beat three former Tag Team Champions and four former World Champions. One of them was the last number one contender. I wouldn't call that nothing."

He smiled at me. "Thanks for that, Raea."

I smiled back. "No problem, Jerry. And good luck at Elimination Chamber! You beating Miz and becoming WWE Champion for the first time is a good thing to rub in Cole's face!" It was a joke. In reality, Cole was a really nice guy. He was just really obsessed with Mike. He followed him around like a lost puppy a lot, which didn't bother Mike in the beginning, but did at that point.

The three of us chuckled. Randy and I exited the ring a while later, letting King get the fans cheers for becoming the number one contender for the second time since Mike became WWE Champion. The fans seated in the front row by the ramp chanted our names as we passed. As soon as we disappeared to the backstage area, I guessed that they went back to cheering about King's success.

The two of us were met by Mike and Alex. Alex stared at me right in the eyes, which made me nervous after a few minutes. I squirmed a bit under his gaze. Fortunately, Mike noticed and elbowed Alex hard in his right arm.

"Ow!" Alex cried out. "What'd you do that for?"

"You were staring at Raea! Didn't you see that it was making her nervous?" the WWE Champion asked his boyfriend and protégé.

Alex blushed and apologized to me.

I waved it off. "It's okay, Lex. I should be used to it, but why were you doing it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"It was your eyes when you were talking to Punk out there. They kinda freaked me out," he explained. "Why do you do that anyway?"

"Randy and I first recognized the importance of our eyes around the time I was punting the Rides and he was punting the McMahons in their skulls. Out of those vicious feud, we began to learn how just the right glare could say more than a thousand words," I explained.

Randy nodded. "People could see that we were thinking—the twisted thoughts or the voices in our heads, if you will," Randy added. "We'd even practice by looking in the mirror."

"After all," I added in, "there's only so many ways you can stare—but we've tried to perfect them all!"

Alex's mouth dropped. "Wow," he said breathlessly.

"We know," Randy and I said at the same time.

We then looked at each other and I said to him before he could take another breath, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"As John would say, fudge 'n mustard!" Randy answered.

I giggled for the second time that night.

Alex looked over at Mike and asked, "Do they always do this?"

"For as long as I've known them...yes. I get scared when they don't do this," Mike answered.

I looked away from Randy, walked over to Mike, and Gibbs-smacked him.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You know that it's the truth!"

"I know, but what would you do if I didn't do that?"

He sighed. "You're also right."

I then smirked and said pointing at Alex, then Randy, and then shaking my finger, "He's right and he's right. They can't both be right!"

Mike rolled his eyes, knowing where I was heading with this, but he decided to go along with it anyway. "You know what?" he asked me. "You're also right."

The four of us laughed as we headed to our locker rooms which were right next to each other.

* * *

><p><em>This was the first <em>Raw _in this story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I would really appreciate it! _

_Also, the thing about Randy's eyes was from the July edition of WWE Magazine in the Anatomy of a Superstar section. I just added Raea in there because she's a lot like Randy. _

_I realize that the finishers in _SmackDown vs Raw 2011_ don't work the way I wrote it as, but I decided to make it that way for my purposes._

_Also, whoever can guess what movie the last few lines are from will get a cookie shaped like your favorite Superstar or Diva! Hint: This movie takes place before WWI, it's a musical and it was made in 1971.  
><em>


	4. 2-7-11

_Hey guys! I wasn't sure where to end this, but I figured it was a good enough ending since we're five days away from Extreme Rules._

_Anyway, I only own Azrael Victoria and SVR._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>February 7, 2011<br>****Bradley Center  
><strong>**Milwaukee, WI  
><strong>**8:30 PM  
>Backstage<strong>

Randy and I were sitting at a table in the catering area not saying a single word as we slowly ate our food. Mike and Alex joined us a few minutes later, both of them holding some kind of wrap and either a bottle of water (Mike) or cherry Dr. Pepper (Alex). I barely noticed them since I was deep in thought about who was going to be the newest member of Punk's incarnation of Nexus. I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me. Just then, the group that seemed to worm its way into my mind passed by our table.

I lifted my head and made eye contact with each and every one of them for a few minutes, stopping on Punk's hazel eyes. I glared at the man that seemed to have a beef with Randy and me. It was one that I had done many times before which caused fear to show in even the most confident person on the roster. Punk just stared right back at me, his eyes betraying not fear, but anger. We kept eye contact until he motioned that it was time for he and the rest of his group to leave as I glared at their retreating backs.

"Raea," Randy softly said, causing me to look at him and my glare to leave my face.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You said last week that you wanted to know why _they _did that at the Rumble."

"I still do. What's your point, Randy?"

"I looked at the schedule and saw that there's nothing going on between Vince's announcement and the first match of the night. I think we should use this time to talk about what we did last week and demand an explanation from Punk."

I didn't even have to think it over. "When do you think we should be in gorilla?"

"Before Vince makes his announcement."

"While we're talking about that, what do you guys think he's gonna announce?"

"I think he's going to announce someone's firing," Mike stated.

I looked over at Mike and started doing my impersonation of his on-screen character. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Don't even finish it because Lex will laugh so hard he'll spit his water on all of us plus the table." He chuckled while he was saying that as Alex sipped his water.

"That's not nice, Mikey!" Alex stated as he pouted.

Mike gave him a quick peck on his nose. "Don't do that, Lexy." He ruffled Alex's hair.

I then asked, "Mike, if Vince _is _gonna fire someone, who do you think he would fire?"

Mike laughed. "That's easy! Cena. I mean, he was part of the original Nexus _and _he was originally fired after Survivor Series. He should have stayed home and not come back to this company!"

While he was talking, John came up behind him, holding a paper plate with a couple of egg rolls on it and a bottle of water. He was already in his gear for the night except for his hat. He looked at Randy and me, shaking his head and smiling. As soon as Mike was finished talking, John said, "You really feel that way about me, Mike? I don't know whether I should be hurt or flattered."

Mike turned around and locked eyes with the Chain Gang Commander. "J-John! I didn't mean all that stuff! I-I was just practicing for tonight!" he stammered, causing Randy, Alex, and me to chuckle.

John sat down next to me and chuckled as well. "I know that. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, what were you four talking about?"

"Well," I began, "we were talking about the announcement that Vince's gonna make tonight on RAW. What do you think it is?"

He shrugged. "Who knows with Vince?"

**9:00 PM  
>Gorilla PostionRing****  
><strong>Randy and I were standing in gorilla position with Mr. McMahon as "Burn It to the Ground" played in the arena. We told him what we were gonna do and he gave it the OK, but he advised that we come out as he was done giving his announcement instead of waiting until he was backstage. We agreed to follow his advice as the pyro went off and the Nickelback song continued to play.

I moved from my left foot to my right, occasionally running my fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes as I listened to the reactions of the crowd while RAW's theme played.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Chairman of the Board of the WWE, Mr. McMahon!" Justin Roberts announced to the audience, causing the Nickelback song to fade.

"_**Chance...No chance, so that's what you've got."**_

The crowd popped when they heard those words, cuing Mr. McMahon to enter the ring area. Randy and I looked at the TV and watched as Mr. McMahon entered, moving his arms up and down. He was holding a mic in his right hand. He then put his free hand in his pocket and moved in front of the WWE logo that was resting on a platform on the top of the ramp. He then walked in front of where the curtain was. The crowd kept cheering even as his music faded.

"Well, now that the Super Bowl is over," he began, causing the crowd to cheer louder, "there's only one thing left. Congratulations by the way. There's one thing left, an event that, quite frankly, is...it supersedes the Super Bowl," the crowd booed, "an event, this one does, an event that, quite frankly, has more grandeur, more electricity, more excitement, more spectacle. We're talking about WrestleMania!"

The crowd cheered at the mention of the Grandest Stage of Them All. I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking about the first WrestleMania where I didn't sit in the front row and watch my dad compete in. I opened them again when Randy lightly poked me, bringing me back to the present, where neither of us were competing at the Showcase of the Immortals. I locked eyes with him, my look saying, "There's still time." He nodded his head as we walked toward the curtain separating us from Mr. McMahon, the fans in attendance, and the fans that were watching from around the globe. I gave Randy a shoulder massage like I usually do before we enter the ring area.

"Every year there's something that separates each WrestleMania from the other, some sort of special moment, some extraordinary attraction, something that you've never seen before, and I assure you this WrestleMania will be the same because, next week, we will introduce who is the personification of that special moment, that extraordinary attraction, that never been done before. We will introduce this man who indeed will set...set a bar or set a record like no one else because no one has ever hosted an event like that in front of 75,000 people. Not the Oscars, not the Super Boll, not the Grammys, not the World Cup. Nothing. Only one man...only one man capable of pulling off this endeavor and you will meet the guest host of WrestleMania right here next week. Thank you very much."

"_**I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand, they talk to me."**_

The crowd cheered as we walked through the curtain and passed through the last curve before we were met by Mr. McMahon as he stepped off to the side and nodded his head at us. We glanced at him as we walked by him. I could see the camera guy out of the corner of my eye, but I was focused on what Randy and I were going to do. Randy and I then walked down the ramp side by side, with me on Randy's right, as the Rich Luzzi song continued to play. When we got to the ring, we looked back, my body facing his and my head turned toward the top of the ramp. We then looked back at the ring.

I cast a glance at the lit-WrestleMania sign and clenched my fists. Randy and I then started to walk towards the steps, my eyes still locked on the sign that was high above the crowd. We climbed up the steps, grasped the ropes, climbed onto the apron, and Randy entered the ring first. Right before heading to the middle of the ring, he sat down on the middle rope and held up the top one with his left hand. I then entered the ring.

We then walked in unison to the middle of the ring. When we got there, I glanced up at the TitanTron and saw that our attack on Husky Harris was playing, giving the fans a recap of what we did. I almost smiled, but I then saw Punk and the New Nexus and it destroyed my attempted smile. I glared at the image of the group. I looked away from the 'Tron and grabbed a mic for Randy.

"Thanks, Rae," he told me.

"No problem," I answered.

The camera refocused on us as Randy's music continued for another few minutes until it faded. I heard fans chanting, "RKO! RKO! RKO!" and "AZRAEL! AZRAEL! AZRAEL!"

"CM Punk," Randy stated into the mic, the crowd booing the Straight Edge Superstar, "if you think that we are even after what Raea and I did last week, then you are even more delusional than we thought. You see, we are only just getting started. And it is going to cost you a lot more, a whole hell of a lot more, than just Husky Harris."

The boos turned to cheers as Randy spoke. The camera focused on me. I looked directly at it and said, "That's right."

"As a matter of fact—"

He was interrupted by "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage, cuing Punk's appearance and a loud chorus of boos from the fans. Randy and I looked over at the stage. I took Randy's hand in mine. I wasn't scared or anything. I just wanted someone to hold me back from doing anything too..._irrational,_ I guess you could say.

Punk entered from the back with a mic in his hand. Randy let go of my hand as he turned his whole body toward the man who had cost him the WWE Championship. I moved to his left side and did the same thing. I glared at the leader of the New Nexus.

His music faded as he looked at the two of us. He then looked at the fans, but Randy and I kept our eyes locked on him. Punk then looked back at us. "'Scuse me one second. I actually have to sit down," he stated as he sat down Indian-style at the top of the ramp, "because I am stymied that the two Vipers and I agree on something. Randal and Azrael, this isn't over, not by a long shot. You wanna know why I cost you the title at the Royal Rumble? You wanna know why? I'm sure the both of you are curious."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Randy bent his head back and closed his eyes. He opened them again a few seconds later.

"Well," Punk continued, "let me tell the both of you and the truth shall set you free."

He then looked up at the 'Tron and the 2008 Unforgiven logo popped up on the screen. My eyes widened as the clip Randy and I had watched with Mike and Alex the week before began to play. I knew I didn't need to watch this again. I whispered to Randy, "I had a feeling that this was the reason."

Randy slightly nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the screen until the clip was finished playing and the Unforgiven logo flashed across the 'Tron again. I looked down at Punk and noticed he was now standing up, his arms looking like they were crossed over his chest. When the clip was finished, he kept his back to us for a few minutes, then he slowly turned to face us again. Randy and I glared at the man.

"Well, there you have it, Vipers. Now you two know why I did what I did and the two of you really are the cold hearted, callous individuals everybody says you are, aren't you? The two of you don't even care about anybody but yourselves. You're certainly not concerned about the consequences and the repercussions of your actions. Neither of you even care that that night I had to forfeit the title because I couldn't compete."

Randy and I looked at him with twin smirks on our faces. _You deserve it, you aftclown, _I thought to myself.

"Well, I haven't forgotten that night. In fact, I remember it like it was yesterday and I have waited this long to get my revenge. I am a patient boy. I wait, I wait, I wait, I wait. See, the difference between between my actions and the both of yours, Randy and Azrael, is mine are defensible. The both of yours are not. I am right and you were wrong."

My smirk turned into a glare and clenched my fists. I heard Randy pacing back and forth beside me.

"As long as the three of us are on the same show, as long as the three of us breath the same air, you, Randy, will never be WWE Champion again, and you, Azrael, will never be Diva's Champion ever," he added.

I heard Randy stop pacing. We both said, "What?" We then cast glances at each other. _He can't do that! He can't ban us from becoming champions again! _I thought to myself as the two of us returned our gazes to the now-smirking CM Punk, who was nodding his head at us.

"I've waited long enough to get my revenge and, frankly, I don't think I'm gonna wait until Elimination Chamber. I'm going to eliminate the two of you," he paused and looked at his wrist, "right now. I know for a fact that this person doesn't want to wait either."

"_**I looked away. Then I looked back at you. You try to say the things that you can't undo."**_

I ran my fingers through my hair. _You've got to be kidding me, _I thought to myself as my blond-haired green eyed storyline-sister SVR appeared from the back and stood next to Punk. She waved to me with a wicked smirk on her face. I clenched my fists as the two of them just stood there, waiting for someone else as Seras's music faded. Then, the three remaining members of the New Nexus came out.

Randy and I started pacing the ring, ready for whatever the group was going to throw at us. "COME ON!" we shouted at them as the group walked down to the ring. Punk and Seras were walking side by side like Randy and I had done earlier on with the rest of Nexus walking a few feet behind them in a single file line.

Randy whispered to me, "You got SVR?"

"Yeah, but I'll still be able to help you with McGillicutty and Otunga," I whispered back.

When they got to the ring, Punk and SVR paused and Otunga and McGillicutty slid under the bottom rope. Randy went after Otunga and I went after McGillicutty. I threw the younger man into the corner and started stomping on McGillicutty with my high heel boot. Just then, I heard someone running toward me. I then felt something, or actually someone, knock me down to the mat.

I fell to the floor in pain and saw that it was Mason Ryan. He dragged me to the middle of the ring, right next to Randy. Then he, McGillicutty, and Otunga started stomping on the both of us. I quickly covered my face with my forearms. I could feel the pain from the move on my ribs, my chest, and my legs.

When they were finished, they picked us up to our knees and held our arms. McGillicutty and Otunga held Randy's and Ryan held mine as both Punk and SVR crawled into the ring. I looked at the pair with an intense hatred in my eyes. Ryan then pulled me toward the other side of the ring while McGillicutty and Otunga did the same with Randy.

"Now, as I was saying," Punk stated as both Randy and I fought out of the Nexus' grips. Then we ran toward Punk and SVR and I gave SVR the Thesz Press, unloading on her with rights and lefts until Ryan pried me off her after punching and stomping on me repeatedly. Otunga and McGillicutty had to do the same with Randy. I squirmed in Ryan's grip, trying to get free again, but it was to no avail. He dragged me to the ropes again, put my arms over the top rope, and pulled the middle rope over my elbow. I kept on squirming, but he held me there as well as Randy, who was in the same position I was in.

I saw that both Punk and SVR had bloody noses, a fact that I couldn't relish at that moment. The pair walked toward us. When they got close, SVR grabbed my chin and I growled as I continued to try to escape from these make-shift handcuffs. I spit in her face, but she used her other hand to wipe it off.

"How does that feel, _sis, _huh?" SVR asked coldly. Her face was close to mine. I tried wrenching my hands out of the ropes, but Ryan held my right shoulder and Otunga held my left.

I could only think of one option on how to hurt her at that point and that was a headbutt. So, I did it. She bent over and I kicked her head, knocking her down to the mat. Otunga grabbed my head and McGillicutty kicked alternately between Randy and me in our chests.

They beat us down so much that we dropped out of the makeshift handcuffs. I attempted to slowly roll out of the ring, grabbing Randy's leg as I did so, but Ryan stomped on the back of my head right before I could attempt to leave. I clenched the back of my head. I then felt someone pick me up and drag me over to someone. I then felt my head being placed between someone's legs.

Then, the person jumped and when they landed, my head connected with the mat. I then felt myself being picked up again and placed on a person's shoulders. My whole body felt limp at that point. I then felt myself being picked up again and a knee being connected to my face and I fell to the mat. I could feel someone's hand next to mine.

I suddenly heard someone drop to the mat next to me. I then heard fists pounding the mat. I knew it wasn't Randy because he had been put through this like I had. I could hear the crowd boo loudly at someone as I breathed in and out. They left a few minutes later.

I opened my eyes and saw my hand touching Randy's. I attempted to sit up, but I started to feel dizzy and I quickly grabbed the middle rope with both hands to hold myself up. I slowly turned to face Randy. He was sitting up, his hands and arms holding him in place. I watched as he slowly rolled out of the ring and landed on his feet, holding on to the ring to keep himself up right.

I slowly let go of the ropes and rolled out of the ring as well. I held on to the ring as soon as I felt my legs go wobbly. My head swam and I almost fell down to the ground, but I felt someone catch me. I looked up and locked eyes with John.

"It's alright, Rae," he whispered to me. "I've got you."

I nodded weakly as he draped my arm over his shoulder. He did the same with Randy and the three of us walked up the ramp together, the cheers of the crowd following us as we walked. Just then, we heard the familiar three-tone noise.

"Can I have your attention please?" Cole announced, being met with a loud chorus of boos. "I have just received an e-mail from the Anonymous RAW General Manager."

He then walked over to the laptop after setting the mic on the table, opened it, and stated, "And I quote, 'Tonight, each of the members of Nexus are going to face each of the members of RAW's Elimination Chamber, with the main event being CM Punk vs. John Cena.'"

The crowd cheered when they heard John's name. I smiled weakly at him and said, "Kick his ass for us, would you?"

John chuckled. "Don't worry. I will," he answered as we continued our slow walk up the ramp and toward the back.


	5. 2-14-11

****Hey, everybody! Here's the next RAW in Raea's RTWM! This time, we have a confrontation between Raea & SVR and introduction of the WrestleMania guest host!

_"This" _is Raea's text. **"This" **is the other person's text.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own absolutely nothing except Raea, SVR, Nikita, Elena, and some of the plot. WWE, it's talent, and PPVs belong to themselves & Vince McMahon. The song "Fantasy" belongs to former WWE Diva Maria Kanellis. "Voices" belongs to Rich Luzzi.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 2011<br>Honda Center  
>Anaheim, CA<br>8:30 PM  
>Backstage<strong>

I was heading back to Randy's and my locker room after getting something to eat from catering and chatting with some of my friends. They had expressed their shock at Seras's return last week. To be quite honest, I was surprised as well. Seras had told me that she wouldn't be returning yet. My thoughts then turned to what her and Punk did to Randy and me last week. On Tuesday morning, John had shown me the replay.

Every single day afterwards, the footage replayed itself in my mind over and over again, getting me even more ticked off than I already was. That night, I was struggling not to let it show. Just then, someone bumped into me. I fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted. I'm usually a nice person, but seeing that footage repeatedly just pushed that out the window.

"Excuse me, but I was watching where I was going. _You _should've watched where _you _were going!" a familiar female voice shrieked.

I huffed angrily as I looked up and locked my blue eyes with this person's green ones. _Just my fragging luck, _I thought to myself as I stood up again.

The person in front of me smirked. She was wearing a yellow tank top, capris, and sandals. "Well, well, well. I thought you wouldn't be here tonight. Especially since Punk and I beat the crap out of you," she told me.

I glared at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "The two of you aren't gonna get rid of me that easily, Seras," I told her through clenched teeth. I then started to walk away, but Seras grabbed my arm.

"You aren't gonna get rid of me easily either, Victoria."

"I didn't think I could. Besides, I know that you're just using Punk to get to me."

"You think I'm using Punk? Well, I think that you're using Orton just to get another championship belt. The thing is, like Punk said last week, as long as the four of us are on the same roster, you're not becoming champion ever again."

I then slapped her. "I would _never _use Randy. Also, neither you or Punk are in charge of whether Randy and I ever become champions again."

"Really? I'll interfere in every single championship match you ever have while we're on the same brand. Also, no matter what you say, you are using Orton."

My breathing quickened and I felt my anger rise. She was bringing up one of my pet peeves, which was people saying that I was using Randy just to get another championship. It wasn't true. I'm not sure if it was minutes or seconds later, but all I know was I pushed her down to the floor. She grabbed hold of me and we fell, me landing on top of her. I then started raining down punches on her face and midsection.

Minutes later, I felt someone pull me off her. Before I was completely off of her, I spit in her face.

"That's what you get, Ride! That's what you get, you glitch!" I shouted from the person's grip.

She wiped the spit off her face. Blood was running down her chin from her split upper lip. Mason had his arms around Seras, preventing her from going after me. Punk was standing protectively in front of her. The rest of the New Nexus surrounded her. They all glared at me.

I smirked widely at her as several wrestlers stood in front of me, making sure that I didn't go after her again. I then stated with the smirk still on my face, "I'm good, I'm good."

The New Nexus walked away while I smirked at their retreating backs.

When they were gone, a familiar male voice whispered, "I'll take you back to the locker room."

I nodded, not saying a word since I was pleased about what I did.

Before we left, Mike asked him, "Are you sure you can handle her right now, Randy?"

"Yeah, I can, Mike," Randy answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Mike inquired.

"I told you the reason before. I don't need to repeat myself like you always do."

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily. "I don't repeat myself."

"Sure you don't," Randy stated sarcastically as he led me away from the group of Superstars. We walked in silence back to our shared locker room. When we arrived, I sat down on the bench and Randy closed the door. He then turned to face me and asked, "How did it start?"

My smirk faded. Then I told him what had happened before he and other Superstars came to break the two of us up. He didn't say a single word as I spoke. When I was finished, he was about to say something, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Randy stated.

The door then opened and Michael Cole entered the room, dressed in a suit like he usually was and holding some papers. "Randy, Azrael," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get to the point, Cole," I stated, irritated that he had interrupted us just to ask how we were doing. Punk and Seras beating the hell out of us playing over and over in my mind wasn't helping either.

Cole looked taken aback. He then regained his composure and stated matter-of-factly, "A few minutes ago, I received an e-mail from the Anonymous General Manager. He said, and I quote, 'I want both SVR and Azrael Victoria to come out to the ring at the beginning of RAW.'"

I knew right then that whoever this Anonymous GM was saw what had happened between me and Seras. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I then asked, "Did you tell Seras about this?"

"Yes, I did and I'm not going to tell you what she told me."

I opened my eyes and looked at Randy. "Would you...?" I asked, trailing off.

He nodded.

I then looked at Cole. "I'll come out if Randy comes out with me."

Cole sighed, then stated, "Come with me, then. You'll come out to the ring right after I sit down in my seat."

We nodded and followed him as he left the room. I could tell Cole was a little on edge because of how I reacted to him asking how we were doing. I sighed as I thought about how to apologize to him. I mean, he followed Mike like a lost puppy ever since he won the WWE Championship from Randy, but he's a pretty nice guy when the cameras aren't rolling.

"Cole," I started to say as we got closer to gorilla, but he held his hand up and we stopped right where we were.

"You don't have to apologize, Rae. You're on edge about the whole 'SVR returning and helping Punk kick your's and Randy's asses' thing from last week. I get it," Cole told me.

"I have to, though. It doesn't feel right to me to not apologize for what I did to you. Besides, it's gonna be on my conscience for the entire night and I just want to get it off my chest right now before you head out there. And no, you don't get it because you've never competed in a match or have someone beat your ass. Also, you've never had something like that repeat over and over in your head for almost a week."

Cole sighed. "You're right. I don't get it. Just get your apology over with."

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you back there."

He sighed again. "I forgive you. You know, that was the second time you snapped at me. Remember the first time?"

I nodded. I knew Randy remembered too. How could we forget, since it was the week after Evolution dropped us?

We started walking again. I then asked, "Jerry's not gonna be here tonight, right?"

Cole nodded. "His mother died," he answered.

I made a mental note to give him a hug when he came back. A few minutes of silence later, we arrived at Gorilla position. I checked my watch and noticed it was 8:58. Josh Matthews was standing in front of us. I looked over at the TV as Cole walked over to stand next to Josh. The dark match was going on.

It was between Elena & Nikita. From what the other Divas had said, their tag team started to fall apart after WrestleMania XXVI when I beat them in that Triple Threat Match. They cornered Randy and me backstage after Fatal Four Way, wanting to get Legacy back together, but I said no. I had wasted almost two years with them and they repaid me by betraying me at both the Royal Rumble _and _Elimination Chamber earlier that year. After all, the only reasons Randy and I had formed the group was to protect us while we were champions and to get those belts for us (Yeah, I used them. So what?)

The bell rang. "Here is your winner, Elena Fay!" Justin Roberts announced. The announcement was met with a chorus of boos. I'll admit that, if I was in the audience, I would be booing her as well. She then made the "loser" symbol and put it on her forehead.

"You're a loser, David," I heard Elena say. "You're nothing without me. _Nothing." _

Then Elena turned around and headed to the back. She was laughing when she came through the curtain, until she saw me and Randy. She glared at the two of us.

"I don't need either of you anymore. I'm gonna be the next Diva's Champion. You'll see!" Elena told us.

I laughed. "If I recall correctly, Fay, you were the one that walked up to me after the day after WrestleMania and practically _begged _me to team with you again, telling me that you needed me and that you were Legacy, not David," I told her.

Elena huffed angrily and then walked away. Nikita then came through the curtain and noticed me and Randy. She nodded at us. We nodded back. During our time in Legacy, Nikita was the one that impressed me the most. I had taught her almost everything I knew. I did the same thing with Elena, but she was more of a spoiled brat since she was an only child and had always gotten what she wanted.

Nikita then began to walk away, but I grabbed her by the arm. "I heard your contract runs out at WrestleMania. What are you going to do?" I asked her.

She ran her fingers through her red hair. "I'm gonna hang up my boots," she stated.

I was shocked. "Why? You've got talent, Nikki. I saw it when we were in Legacy. Don't hang up your boots. Just sign a new contract."

"I've thought about that."

"And?"

"I'm not gonna resign. I had a good four years in this business. Most of it's been with you two. I swore to myself that if both my body and my mind said it was time, I would retire."

I then got an idea. "How about you go off with a bang? Instead of just leaving WWE quietly, you win a match for the right to face Eve for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania and, if you lose, you leave WWE for good."

She nodded. "That's a good idea! I'll talk to Mr. McMahon about it."

"Alright."

"Randy, Azrael, Josh is heading out there right now. I'm going out next," Cole stated, bringing my attention away from my former stablemate to him.

I nodded at him. I then returned my attention to Nikita and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Well, best of luck to you, Nikki."

"You two," she answered. Then she walked away.

I looked at Randy. "Was that a good idea?"

"Of course it was. It's better to have tried for a title before you retire than not to have tried at all," he answered back.

I nodded at him. The two of us then took a step toward Cole as he got ready to make his entrance. I looked down at myself, making sure I looked appropriate for the camera. I was wearing Randy's latest shirt in my size, a pair of short-shorts, white high tops with my initials written neatly in cursive in permanent marker on both shoes, a watch on my left wrist, a charm bracelet with charms relating to wrestling (it also had a viper charm), and my blond-streaked brunette hair was in a braid. Randy noticed what I was doing and kissed the top of my head. I blushed.

"You look fine," he whispered to me.

My blush darkened as I watched Cole walk through the curtain, being met with a loud chorus of boos. Randy and I stepped forward. I checked my watch as Justin announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Monday Night RAW will begin in three seconds."

I mentally counted down the seconds as they passed by. Then I heard the familiar opening sequence, then "Burn It to the Ground" by Nickelback began to play. A few minutes later, the pyro started going off and I covered my ears.

When the pyro finished, I uncovered my ears and heard Cole's voice say, "Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW! We're here live inside the Honda Center in Anaheim, CA. I'm Michael Cole, here with Josh Matthews."

"_**I'm your whisper in the wind. I will kiss every inch of your tender skin. Sending chills up and down your spine, that's because now you are mine."**_

Randy and I walked through the curtain and paused at the top of the entrance ramp as the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, being accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton, Azrael Victoria!" Justin introduced.

Even though I knew I was in trouble for what I had done earlier to Seras, I didn't feel nervous. I felt pleased at what I had done as Randy & I walked down to the ring. We paused at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Like last week, I found myself staring up at the WrestleMania sign hanging above the crowd. I knew there was still time to get on the PPV, but I couldn't help but feel the disappointment at the fact that we weren't on the card.

Then again, we only knew one of the matches that would be happening at WrestleMania and that was the World Heavyweight Championship match between Edge and Del Rio. I felt Randy's hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to look away from the sign and walked toward the steps. When we got up to the apron, Randy sat down on the middle rope and held up the top rope, allowing me to enter the ring first. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I then turned around and did my impression of Stacy Keibler's entrance, getting a pop from the people that had been fans for that long. After Randy entered the ring, I went to say thank you to him, but he shook his head and pointed at a certain sign. I looked at it and saw that it said, "Azrael, kiss Randy."

I blushed as I turned to face him again. I then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As my music faded, I walked over and grabbed two mics. Then, "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage began to play as Seras and the rest of the New Nexus came out to the ring. Seras had a bandage on her upper lip.

She glared at me as she motioned for the group to stand at the top of the ramp. Then both Seras started walking down the ramp. Seras was now wearing a New Nexus shirt, the Nexus armband, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I guessed that Punk was getting ready for his match against John.

"They're not in a good mood," I told Randy.

"When aren't they?" he asked me.

"That's completely true."

We then laughed silently. Seras must've noticed because she shouted while pointing at her upper lip, "You think this is funny?" She had paused on the apron.

I raised the mic to my lips, causing their music to fade. "Yeah, we think it's funny," I told her, letting her think we were laughing at what I had done to her.

She quickly entered the ring and snatched the mic from me. "Well, it's not funny at all! You busted my lip open!" she shouted, causing the crowd to boo her even more.

Just then, the familiar three-tone tone echoed and the lights flashed as I walked over to get another mic.

Cole then stood up and asked, "Can I have your attention please?"

The crowd booed.

"I have just received an e-mail from the Anonymous RAW General Manager." He then walked over to the laptop and opened it. "And I quote, 'As you both might have guessed, I saw what happened between the two of you earlier on tonight.'"

I nodded.

"'Before I told Michael Cole to come get you, I couldn't think of the proper punishment for you. However, seeing that you, Azrael, always come out to the ring with Randy, and you, Seras, now come out to the ring with either CM Punk or the rest of the New Nexus, I have decided what that punishment will be. Now, as you know, the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view is coming up. I know that the both of you will want to come out with Randy and Punk respectively for the RAW Elimination Chamber match-up, but, because of your actions, I am banning the both of you from ringside for this match.'"

Fortunately, I managed to control my expression to not reveal my shock at what Cole had read. I glanced over at Randy and noticed his expression was the same as mine.

"'If either of you attempt to interfere in the match, you will both be banned from WrestleMania and be suspended for 60 days. As for tonight, Seras, you will be able to come out with Punk for his match against John Cena.'"

The crowd cheered at the mention of the CeNation Commander-In-Chief.

"'Azrael, you will be able to come out with Randy for his match against Sheamus. Neither of you are allowed to interfere in either of the two matches I have mentioned in their opponent's favor.'"

Afterwards, "Burn It to the Ground" began to play again. I glared at Seras and she glared right back at me.

Just then, the computer made the three-tone noise again, stopping the music. "'I forgot to mention. For Punk's match against John Cena, there must be a winner.'"

The music began to play again while Randy & I exited the ring, completely ignoring Seras. When Randy and I reached the top of the ramp, the New Nexus opened a pathway for us to go through. Randy & I paused as John's music began to play. John then ran out, but he paused when he saw us. I mouthed, "Good luck," to him.

"Thanks, Rae," he mouthed back before Randy & I headed through the curtain to the back.

**9:30 PM**  
><strong>Locker RoomRing  
><strong>I was sitting on the bench while Randy was warming up for his match. He was already in his gear. Earlier on, I had been asked by Eve if I wanted to be one of the Lumberjills for her Divas title match against Natalya, but I declined and told her about how Nikita was asking Mr. McMahon about having a Divas Championship match against her at WrestleMania for Nikita's retirement match.

"That's actually a good idea! As far as I know, I don't have any other opponents that night. I hope Vince gives it the okay," she had said.

"Thanks, Eve! Good luck in your match tonight!" I had told her.

After her match, Randy paused his warm-ups & we watched as Sheamus attacked Mark Henry while he was heading down to the ring for his match.

Sheamus then grabbed a mic and said while pointing to Mark, "Cena, Morrison, Punk, Truth, that's what I'm capable of. I want you to watch what I do to Orton later tonight."

Randy & I glared at the screen. Next was Mike's match against US Champion Daniel Bryan, which Mike won.

Mike then grabbed a mic and stated, "I know every single person in this arena and everyone watching at home saw what I just did to Daniel Bryan, but there's one person that didn't see. And that's Jerry Lawler. Lawler is, unfortunately, not here tonight because his mother passed away. I offer my sincerest condolences, but don't use this as an excuse when you lose to me at Elimination Chamber. And, trust me, I will still be WWE Champion because I'm The Miz...and I'm...AWEEEESOOOOOOOOOMEE!"

The crowd booed at his speech. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I almost forgot how much of an annoyance he is in that ring," I told Randy.

Randy looked at me with a fake shocked expression on his face. "You've been in too many matches," he teased.

"I said almost!" I laughed. Randy went back to his warm-ups.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. I went to open the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Tell Mr. Orton that it's almost time for his match," one of the producers stated.

"I will." He nodded and walked away. I then closed the door.

Randy stopped his warm-ups. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just so weird to hear someone call you Mr. Orton," I told him. "Also, it's almost time for your match."

Randy stood up and started to leave. "Well, are you coming?"

"Don't I always?"

We then walked out of our locker room. Just then, a camera guy ran over to us. I raised my brow curiously.

"What's this?" I inquired.

"Khali's Kiss Cam," he responded. "Get ready because you two are next."

I blushed. He turned the camera on and focused it on us. I pretended to be surprised, but then Randy gently grabbed my face and turned it towards him. He then moved his face closer to mine. I felt my heart beat go faster and faster as his face neared mine.

Our lips connected and everything else disappeared. The kiss was soft and loving. Much to my surprise (and disappointment), he broke it minutes later. We kept eye contact for a few minutes until I heard someone trying to get our attention. We reluctantly broke eye contact and I saw a different camera man.

I looked away from him as my blush darkened.

"We need a shot of the two of you heading to gorilla," he stated.

We nodded as we walked to gorilla position, the camera man focusing the camera on us as we walked. A few minutes later, he turned off the camera, thanked us, and walked away. Randy & I kept walking in uncomfortable silence. I wanted to say something about the kiss, but I couldn't. He had to focus on his match against Sheamus.

We arrived at gorilla position. Sheamus was already there, doing his warm-ups. Randy started doing his as well. When Randy finished, I massaged his shoulders. Just as I was finishing doing that, Randy's music began to play.

He held his hand out for mine. I grabbed hold of it, and we walked out of the curtain together. The crowd cheered for us once again. The bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from St. Louis, MO. Being accompanied to the ring by Azrael Victoria. Weighing in at 235 lbs. Randy Orton!" Justin announced.

A camera man focused on us as we walked down the ramp. A few minutes later, we walked up the steps. Randy sat on the middle rope and held up the top rope. I reluctantly let go of his hand. Before entering the ring, I gave him a quick peck on the lips like before.

When I broke it, I smirked at him. He smirked back at me. I then entered the ring. Randy then entered the ring and went to the turnbuckle to do his pose. I gestured toward him with my hands as I looked out at the crowd.

I then looked back over at Randy. He jumped down from the turnbuckle and walked over toward me. He then whispered as his music faded, "Sit at commentary like you did at the Rumble."

I nodded. I then rolled out of the ring, walked over to commentary after noticing that the chair that Alex sat on during Mike's match with Daniel Bryan was still there, and sat down.

As I sat down, Sheamus's theme began to play, being met with a chorus of boos.

"And his opponent. From Dublin, Ireland. Weighing in at 267 lbs. 'The Celtic Warrior' Sheamus!"

I watched as Sheamus made his way to the ring. I switched my gaze over to Randy. He was focused on Sheamus. I couldn't tell what his expression was since his back was toward me. I returned my gaze to Sheamus, who was entering the ring.

He bumped Randy's shoulder on the way to the turnbuckle he had posed on. Sheamus climbed up it, pounded his chest twice, and held his arms out. The crowd was still booing him. A few minutes later, he noticed me and sent a glare my way. I glared back, remembering how he Brogue-kicked me the same night Randy RKO'd him.

I didn't relinquish my glare even as he turned away from me to face Randy while his music faded.

"We're back live here on Monday Night RAW with our main event taking place between two of the participants of RAW's Elimination Chamber match, Randy Orton and Sheamus. During the commercial break, we have been joined at ringside by Azrael Victoria," I heard Cole say. I refocused back on the ring. Randy glared at Sheamus, but it didn't seem to unsettle or faze the Irishman. The ref rang the bell and the match began. Randy and Sheamus locked up and went to the corner.

Randy ended up on top and repeatedly punched Sheamus. The ref separated them and motioned for them to go at it again. They did and Sheamus took Randy to the corner this time. Randy missed a clothesline, but he tackled Sheamus and unloaded with right hands. Randy then stood up and stomped on Sheamus.

Then he attempted a knee drop, but Sheamus moved out of the way. Sheamus then hit Randy with a clothesline. I stood up and shouted, "Come on Randy!"

"Don't even think about it, lass!" Sheamus shouted at me. Then he mounted Randy and hit him repeatedly with right hands.

They ended up on the apron and Sheamus hit Randy with a big knee to his head. I clutched my head with my right hand, remembering the impact of the Brogue kick. Sheamus then springboarded back in the ring. Randy and Sheamus then went back and forth. Then Randy ran into a big boot, but he responded with clotheslines and a snap scoop slam.

"YES!" I shouted excitedly.

Then Sheamus blocked Randy's uppercuts with a backbreaker. Sheamus brought Randy up to the top. Randy attempted to fight out of it, but Sheamus beat him and hit him with a superplex. I ran over to the ring and started pounding on the mat, attempting to get the crowd to help Randy. The crowd began to clap as both Randy and Sheamus stood up at the same time.

Just then, Randy hit Sheamus with the RKO.

"1...2...3!" the ref counted and then motioned for the timekeeper to ring the bell.

"_**I hear voices in my head. They council me. They understand. They talk to me."**_

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Justin announced. I clapped my hands happily as the crowd cheered. I slid into the ring and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. Just then, I looked over at the ramp and noticed Punk, Seras, and Nexus running down the ramp.

"Randy!" I whispered, gesturing toward the Nexus.

He glanced over and moved protectively in front of me as Punk, Seras, and Nexus entered the ring. I got in a fighting stance, prepared to go after the group. Just then, John Morrison ran down to the ring and attacked Punk until McGillicutty, Otunga, and Ryan saved him. Seras then went after me. I managed to get to her first and repeatedly punched her in the face as both R-Truth and John ran down to the ring.

Seras went for the Jutsu, but I escaped from it. As soon as she turned around, I hit her with the Liplock, just as Randy hit McGillicutty with the RKO. Both of them rolled out of the ring. Randy and I glanced at each other, then back at the downed-Otunga with twin smirks on our faces. We picked him up, placed his head between our biceps (my right bicep, Randy's left), jumped, and hit him with the Double RKO.

Otunga rolled out of the ring as Ryan attempted to go after the both of us. Randy and John clotheslined him out of the ring. Then, Punk attempted a GTS on John, but John hit him with the AA. Randy and I pushed Punk out of the ring with our feet. The crowd cheered as Randy's music played. Randy and I kept our eyes on Punk and Seras the whole time, even when Randy's music changed to John's.

Randy & I glanced up at the 'Tron and noticed a limo pull up outside. I looked over at Randy and noticed he had the same idea as me: That was the limo for the WrestleMania guest host. We looked back up and saw a woman wearing high heels exit the limo. I removed my eyes from the 'Tron as we both exited the ring.

"So, Randy. Are we gonna stay until we find out who this guest host is?" I asked him. That limo intrigued me. Although I had ridden in a lot of limos (mostly during Evolution), this one had a different feel to it.

"Yeah. Truth be told, when Vince shot the idea last week, I wasn't really that interested. Now, seeing that limo..." Randy trailed off.

"It changed your mind?" I suggested.

He nodded. "John said earlier that his 'rock solid' guess was Cole."

We walked through the curtain and my mouth dropped as I looked over at Randy, thinking of only one person. "You don't think it could...could it?"

Randy stroked his chin. "He _is _a possibility, Rae."

Just then, John walked through the curtain. "So," he stated, "any guesses as to who this guest host will be?"

I stood on tip-toe and whispered who I thought it was in his ear.

John smirked and said, "He is a possibility, isn't he?"

**Parking Lot  
>11:30 PM<br>**I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. Even watching the footage three times, I couldn't believe it. He had made fun of and dissed John. It was just fragging unbelievable for him to be here after 7 years.

He said he wasn't here to promote a movie like most movie stars when they guest hosted RAW. After he came to the back, I avoided him as much as humanly possible. I was a different girl than the one he knew before he left for the big lights of Hollywood. The last time the two of us had talked was at WrestleMania XX. I tried to keep contact with him as much as I could, but, as he became a bigger star, it was harder to do just that.

Now, here I was, once again in the same building as he was, revealing himself as the guest host for WrestleMania, much to the delight of the crowd. John happened to be in Randy's and my shared locker room when he came out to the ring. John had a smug look on his face, but when he started dissing John, his smug look faded. I turned to face John. "What did you say about him that made him call you out?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," John said, in a tone that told me to drop the subject.

Now, Randy & I were walking out to the parking lot to our car.

"Azrael!" I heard a familiar male voice called out, but I ignored it and kept walking to the car.

We then got to the car. Randy opened the trunk and we tossed our gear into it.

"Hey, Azrael!" the voice called again, but once again, I ignored him as I closed the trunk and speed-walked toward the passenger side door, waiting for Randy to unlock it. I ignored Randy's worried look. I tapped my foot impatiently as I quickly glanced back and noticed that he was catching up. We made eye contact. He smiled at me, but I looked away.

Randy shook his head at me as he unlocked the doors. I quickly opened the door, slid onto the seat, closed the door, and buckled my seatbelt. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I heard the door open. I looked over and watched Randy slide onto the driver's seat, close the door, buckle himself in, and start the car.

"Will you ever tell me why you're avoiding him?" he asked as he backed out of our parking space.

"He dissed John tonight," I started.

"So what? I dissed John all the time during our feud with him. You did too. What makes him so different?"

"John and I weren't friends seven years ago. You know that. He thought that I was a bitch until the day we ended Legacy."

"He talked to you the day we ended Legacy?"

I nodded. "He overheard our plan at Elimination Chamber. He talked to me during your match the next night on RAW. Afterwards, we started a weird friendship that evolved into us becoming good friends."

He nodded as he continued driving. "Still, that doesn't explain why you're avoiding him."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "If what happens between John and he evolves into a feud, I don't want to have to be dragged into it and forced to choose between them. I...I just can't. I know I'll have to face him, but I'll do it when I'm ready." I was telling the truth, but the thing was he left on his own seven years ago because of the bright lights of Hollywood.

Randy nodded. "At least send him a text so that way he knows you're not ignoring him."

I nodded and looked out the window, remembering that he promised he was never leaving the company again. I wasn't sure if that was gonna be true this time. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and searched for his number. I found it and quickly typed, _"Welcome back."_ I then hit send and locked it.

A few minutes later, my iPhone buzzed and I opened the message.

"**It's good to be back. Why didn't you answer when I called you?"** it said.

I hesitated, thinking of the right thing to say. I then typed, _"I had a ton of things on my mind. Have you watched the last two weeks? Even earlier on tonight?"_ I sent it.

My phone buzzed again. **"Yeah, I did. That was harsh what she did to you. Randy with you?"**

"_Yeah, he is. He's driving though." _I sent the message.

_Buzz. _**"Tell him I'll call him later."**

I looked over at Randy. "He's gonna call you later," I told him.

He nodded.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Just...don't tell him what I told you."

"Don't worry. I won't say a word to him."

"_I told him." _I sent it.

_Buzz. _**"K. See you next week, Raea."**

"_See ya next week, Dwayne."_

* * *

><p>The WrestleMania guest host is Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, as you probably remember. Hope you enjoyed this!<p> 


	6. Elimination Chamber

Hey everybody! To be quite honest, I actually started the next RAW before I realized that I forgot Elimination Chamber! So here it is! Hope you like!

In this chapter, Raea and Draco (not to be confused with Draco Malfoy from the HP series) have a talk, Miz and Jerry Lawler go at it, and the Elimination Chamber match!

* * *

><p><strong>February 20, 2011<strong>

**Oakland, CA**

**Oracle Arena**

**8:10 PM**

I paced the room, my laptop and iPhone sitting on the bench. The Anonymous GM had texted me and told me that I was only allowed to walk with Randy to the ring and wish him luck. I couldn't sit at ringside. All because Seras provoked me. Multiple times since we had arrived at Oracle Arena after we put our things in the lockers, I had attempted to go after Seras, but Randy had stopped me with a single look.

I hadn't attempted to do that since Kofi Kingston's match with Del Rio began. I had sat down and watched the match, but that didn't stop the urge to pummel the ever living daylights out of SVR. After Kofi hit the Boom Drop, I stood up and started pacing. I was shot out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. A camera man was standing there.

"We need to get a shot of Mr. Orton getting ready for RAW's Elimination Chamber match," he stated.

I nodded and motioned him in.

Randy sent a questioning look the camera man's way as he walked into the room.

"He's here to get a shot of you getting ready for the match," I stated as I sat back down on the bench.

Randy nodded as I stuffed my laptop back into my bag and my iPhone into my pocket.

After, I glanced at the camera man. "Do you want me in the shot, or...?" I trailed off.

"It would be a good thing to have you in it," he stated.

I nodded. "Let me know if you can see me."

He glanced at the small screen. "Move closer to him."

I did as he said. Randy continued to get ready. "How's this?" I asked.

He gave me a thumbs-up as Del Rio's music started playing on the TV. Just then, he started recording as Randy continued to get ready for the match.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair like I did earlier.

Randy turned to face me. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping the black tape around his wrists.

"I want you to be careful tonight," I simply said.

"Anything else?"

I looked at him right in his eyes and said, "Make sure Punk doesn't make it to WrestleMania."

Randy smiled. "That's what I was planning on doing anyway." He had a mad glint in his eyes, a glint that I recognized and loved passionately.

I smiled back at him. I heard the camera turn off and the camera man walked away. Randy kissed the top of my head. Then he started his warm-ups as I pulled my laptop out of my bag. I opened it and the video chat started playing "Take It to the Line" by Downstait. My smile widened.

"Let me guess, Draco?" Randy asked.

"Yup," I stated as I accepted the call.

Then, a familiar pair of light blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Dray," I greeted.

"Hey, Raea. I just saw your backstage segment with Randy," Draco stated. Draco's my older brother. He's the same age as Edge. Draco retired the year before, a few weeks after WrestleMania XXVI.

"And?"

"Aunt Rae-Rae!" a familiar child-like female voice shouted as a girl with blue-green eyes and brown hair appeared on the screen behind my brother.

"Hey Clary," I greeted. "How've you been doing, sweets?"

"Good. Daddy's letting me stay up to watch Elimination Chamber. Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy's...not here, sweetheart. She's in The New Nexus's locker room."

"What about Uncle Randy?"

I silently chuckled. Clary called Randy her uncle even though he wasn't technically her uncle. Randy was okay with it, though. I didn't know if Sam was. Ever since Randy kissed me twice the week before, Sam sent me hate mail, which surprised me.

"Uncle Randy's here with me, Clary. He's getting ready for his match."

Clary's eyes widened. "Can I see?" she asked.

"If it's okay with your daddy."

Clary then looked up at Draco with the puppy eyes, Draco's one weakness. I chuckled as Draco sighed and glared at me. He then looked back at Clary and nodded. Clary clapped her hands excitedly. I continued chuckling.

"It's _not _funny, Azrael," Draco huffed.

"Sure, it's not, Draco. A Hall of Fame bound, 6-time World Champion, former WWE Superstar, and latest member of DX's only weakness is puppy dog eyes from a four year old. Not funny at all," I said sarcastically as I turned the laptop toward Randy.

"Hi Uncle Randy!" Clary greeted.

Randy stopped his warm-ups and took the laptop from me. "Hey, kiddo! Whatcha been up to?" he asked.

"We went to the park today."

"Really?"

"Yep! Daddy pushed me on the swings and I went down the slide."

"That sounds like fun, Clary."

"It was!"

"Okay, Clary, it's time to let Uncle Randy and Aunt Rae-Rae go," I heard Draco say.

"Okay, Daddy," Clary said sadly. "Bye Uncle Randy." I heard her blow a kiss to Randy.

"Bye, kiddo," Randy said as he blew a kiss back. He then handed the laptop back to me and continued his warm-ups.

"Bye Aunt Rae-Rae." She blew a kiss to me, but she was frowning.

"Hey, cheer up. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, sweets?" I said.

Clary's frown turned into a smile. "Okay!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled back at her. "Bye, Clary." I blew a kiss to her.

She waved goodbye as she walked out of the camera's vision.

Draco sighed. "I'm really worried about you, Raea. I get that Mya beat you up two weeks ago, but that doesn't mean you should start feuding with her again," he stated.

My smile faded as I ran my fingers through my hair. "You shouldn't be worried about me. Besides, you know that I can take care of myself."

"Still, the fact that the two of you brawled last Monday night and you giving her a split lip..."

"Draco, I'll be fine. Trust me." Then I heard a knock on the door. "I gotta go. I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Raea. Just do me, mom, and dad a favor: Be careful."

"Don't worry so much. I will be careful. Bye."

"Bye."

I then closed the window and my laptop. After, I stuffed it back in it's bag. The door opened and Mike and Alex entered our locker room. Randy barely glanced up at them. Mike seemed to be in the middle of a rant.

"Why isn't anyone focused on what really matters? Not Dwayne Johnson, but this!" he asked Alex, slapping his hand on the WWE Championship belt. "Dwayne hasn't been here for seven freaking years and he expects the world to revolve around him just because he came back to host WrestleMania?" He sat himself down next to me, placed the belt next to him, and put his face in his hands. "I don't get it! He's not the WWE Champion _or _the World Heavyweight Champion. And people are talking about him! What the hell?" he asked no one in particular after he lifted his face from his hands.

I checked my watch. It was 8:42. I then asked after remembering the schedule Randy & I saw after we arrived at the arena, "Who won the SmackDown Elimination Chamber?"

"Edge. He retained the World title," Alex stated. "Right now, it's Heath & Justin vs. Santino & Vladimir for the Tag Team titles."

I nodded. "How come you guys came here if Mike was just gonna rant about The Rock?"

Mike looked at me. "I couldn't hold it in until we got back to our locker room. Luckily, Lex thought of you guys' locker room since it was closer to gorilla. Apparently, Todd Grisham is supposed to interview me," he answered. "Also, I came to pick you up. This time, you have no choice but to be in my corner."

I nodded once again. The Anonymous GM had told me about that earlier. Luckily, I had changed into my clothes earlier. This time, I was wearing a cut-off form fitting Randy Orton t-shirt, my signature fingerless gloves, jorts, a viper pendant, and black converse high tops with a yellow lightning bolt running down the inside of the shoe and a viper on the outside.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mike asked as he tapped the top of his head.

I rolled my eyes as I searched my bag. A few minutes later, I pulled out the Miz hat that Mike gave me the day before. I then put it on. "Just to let you know, I'm not wearing the hat when I walk Randy out to the ring later," I stated simply.

Mike nodded as he took my hand. I glanced back at Randy. He had stopped his warm-ups. His jaw was clenched while he glared at Mike's back. I turned away from him. Luckily, he hadn't noticed me watching him. Mike then took me out of the locker room, Alex trailing behind us with the briefcase.

A few minutes later, Mike, Alex, and I arrived at the interviewing area, where Todd Grisham was waiting for us. He looked slightly surprised to see me with Mike and Alex. I looked down at my feet. No one knew that I was friends with the two of them and it was better that they thought we didn't get along. Luckily, Mike noticed Todd and proceeded to drag me to him. I looked up at Mike and glared at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alex looked confused at the sudden change in my behavior, but then he also noticed Todd.

"Don't make this hard on yourself, Victoria. You know that you have to be part of this interview since you're my valet," Mike stated as he pulled me closer to his face.

I attempted to pull my hand out of his grip. When that didn't work, I spat in his face. "I'm not your valet. The only reason you have me on your arm is because of my contract. You know it. I know it. Everyone here in this arena knows it," I stated venomously.

"Wanna know something else? You can't help Lawler in the match." Mike handed Alex the belt. After Alex took it, he wiped my spit off his face. He then took the title back and once again yanked me toward Todd just as Gabriel hit the 450 splash on Vladimir and pinned him to win the Tag Team Championship.

The camera man in front of the four of us held his hand up and started counting down from five. When he reached one, he turned on his camera and gave Todd the okay to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, WWE Champion The Miz, his protégé Alex Riley, and 'The Viper Diva' Azrael Victoria," Todd stated.

I heard the crowd boo.

"Miz, what do you have to say about The Rock returning this past Monday Night on RAW?"

"Todd, I'll address The Rock at a later time. What I do want to address is tonight. Tonight, I _will _beat Jerry 'The King' Lawler like I did on his birthday. Whoever wins the RAW Elimination Chamber match will lose to me at WrestleMania," Mike stated plainly. He then dragged me away from Todd, Alex once again trailing behind us.

I glanced back at Todd until we turned a corner. Right when I was about to look back at Mike, I bumped into him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You spitting me in the face was a stroke of pure genius!" he said.

I shrugged. "It was a spontaneous decision."

"Guys? We have to go back. The match is next," Alex stated.

Mike and I sighed as we walked back. Luckily, the only person that was there was King. He was one of the only people who knew Mike, Alex, and I were friends. He figured it out two months earlier. King was doing his warm-ups.

Mike started doing his as well. Just then, Mike's theme began to play, being met with a loud chorus of boos. The three of us (Mike, Alex, and I) walked through the curtain. Mike did his signature pose. I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Some of the boos changed to cheers when they saw me.

I heard the crowd began to cheer my name. I went to mock-salute them, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned and locked eyes with Mike. He was completely in-character at that point. He shook his head and began to drag me down the ramp to the ring.

He ran up to the ring and paused on the apron, one of his knees bent and his other leg stretched in front of him. The camera was in his face as he pulled the WWE title up close to his smirking face. I shook my head as I glared at him. I climbed up the steps while he did his pose.

I went to enter the ring on the side I usually enter on, but Mike shook his head at me as he stood up. He pointed to the side he was on. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to his side. He pointed to the middle rope. I sat down on it and held up the top rope.

He entered the ring. Mike then sat on the middle rope and held up the top rope. I went to enter like I usually do, my face in his direction, but once again, Mike shook his head. I sighed as I put my leg back on the other side of the rope and did my version of Stacy's entrance once again, receiving a huge pop from the crowd. I glanced back at Mike and, after noticing he was enjoying the view, mentally reminded myself to slap him later.

Then, Mike's music faded and was replaced by King's, being met with a chorus of cheers. He walked out from the back. He walked down the ramp and entered the ring, nodding at me with a smile on his face. I smiled and nodded back. Mike glared at me and motioned for me to get out of the ring. I rolled my eyes with the smile still on my face as I exited the ring.

The bell rang. "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the WWE Championship!" Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio. He is the current WWE Champion, The Miz!"

Mike did his pose, the crowd booing him.

"And his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee. He is Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

King posed for the crowd, earning a huge pop. I even clapped for him as Justin exited the ring. Mike and King locked up and King attempted a pin, which earned him a 2 count. Mike then took control and worked King over. King countered and backslid Mike for 2.

King went for a successful inside cradle for another 2 count. Mike then got King in a headlock. King escaped from it and hit Mike with a clothesline. He went for the pin, but Mike kicked out at 2. King then hit Mike with a shoulderblock and a crossbody for another 2 count.

King hit Mike with right hands in the corner. King then mounted Mike in the corner with more right hands. King then knocked Mike to the floor. Alex then distracted King as Mike ran over and ran King into the ring post. King went down.

Mike set King up on the apron and hit him with a high knee to his head. Mike then went for the pin, but King kicked out at 2. Mike then dropped King and went for the pin once again, but King once again kicked out at 2. Mike went to the top, but he got knocked down. King followed him up.

The two of them traded shots up top.

"Come on," I whispered. "Come on."

King then hit a big superplex on Mike.

I clapped excitedly as he went for the pin. I stopped when Mike kicked out at 2. Mike started controlling the match, but King came back with two dropkicks. King then hit a back body drop on Mike. He then dropped a fist on him and hit a 2 count on Mike.

King blocked Mike and dropped him. Alex then tripped King on his face while the ref wasn't looking. I wanted to help King, but I couldn't because Mike told me I couldn't. The ref saw King down and ordered Alex to the back. The ref went outside to argue with Alex while he was leaving.

Mike charged at King, but King moved and Mike hit the ring post. King then went for the pin, but Mike kicked out at a close 2 count. King went for his piledriver, but Mike slid out of it. Mike dropped King with a big boot for a 2 count. King countered with his own 2 count.

King then dumped Mike out to the floor on the side I was on. I backed away as King got into it with Cole. Mike attacked from behind. Mike then rammed King's back into the apron and slammed him into the table. King threw Mike into Cole, earning a huge pop from the crowd. They both went back into the ring. King hit Mike with a big right hand off the top rope for a 2 count.

Mike thumbed King's eye. Mike then went for the Skull-Crushing Finale, but King countered. Mike countered that with a knee to King's back. King hit a DDT on Mike. I turned back to Cole for a second and saw he was still knocked out.

I turned back to the match and watched as King went to the second rope and hit the big right hand. He went for the pin, but Mike got his foot on the bottom rope for a 2 count. King went for a piledriver again, but Mike backdropped him and got a 2 count. King then pinned Mike, but Mike kicked out at 2. Mike hit King with a big kick to his head. Mike then hit the Skull-Crushing Finale and went for the pin.

"1...2...3!" the ref counted and motioned for the bell to ring as Mike's music began to play.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion, The Miz!" Justin announced. The crowd booed. Cole bumped into me and entered the ring. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I walked away from the ring to the back.

*~*~*~*\_o_/*~*~*~*

It was time for the RAW Elimination Chamber match, and, like I told Mike, I wasn't wearing the hat. I felt nervous as I massaged Randy's shoulders. I was standing in Gorilla Position, a camera man was right behind us, recording this for Randy's DVD. I had already done my interviews for the DVD. The only thing I had left to do was just be there for him. Randy glanced at me. "You don't have to be here, you know," he stated.

"Don't you want me here?" I asked him. "Besides, you know I'm allowed to walk with you out to the ring. I just can't sit at ringside like I always do because of what happened last week."

"I know that. And I do want you to stand here with me."

I heard someone scoff. I turned and locked eyes with Sheamus. I glared at the Irishman. He didn't scare me at all. He was just one of the obstacles that stood in the way of Randy becoming champion again. He glared back at me. I hardened my glare. Minutes later, Sheamus looked away, causing me to smirk.

I turned my attention back to Randy as his music began to play. I watched his whole body change. His eyes took on the cold and calculated look that the fans (and I) went nuts for. I took his hand and we walked through the curtain as a unit, even though only one of us would be competing that night. The fans were going crazy for us as we walked down the ramp.

I stared at the Chamber. I had only been in it before the fans had piled in to the arena. Randy and I paused at the bottom of the ramp, right before the door where Randy would take his place in his pod. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" I whispered.

He glanced over at the structure, his eyes glazing over every inch of it as he probably thought of how to incapacitate his opponents so he could face Mike at WrestleMania and not watch the event from the sidelines. His gaze refocused on me minutes later. He kissed the top of my head. "I promise, Raea," he whispered back. He then entered the Chamber and headed to his pod.

"Randy!" I shouted.

He paused and turned his head toward me, but he didn't say a word because I knew he heard me.

"Kick Punk's ass for the both of us and good luck."

Randy smirked and he nodded slightly so only I would notice it. He then started walking toward his pod again, stopping once again to pose for the crowd. As soon as he was inside and his pod was locked, I smirked and nodded at him. Then I turned away and started to head to the back again. R-Truth's music started to play and I passed by him on my way up the ramp, giving him a high five as he raps his theme music to the crowd.

*~*~*~*\_o_/*~*~*~*

I was standing by Mike and Alex as I watched as Randy took out both Sheamus and Morrison out on the steel platform. I grimaced, remembering how it sounded when I was sitting ringside the last few times Randy was involved in the Elimination Chamber. He glanced at Punk, who was still in his pod, and taunted him. Randy threw Morrison into Punk's pod and he crashed into it. Randy then used the steel on Sheamus and clotheslined him back into the ring.

Randy continued to keep control of Morrison and Sheamus. He went for the pin on Morrison, but the Monday Night Delight kicked out at two. Randy stomped on Sheamus. I felt Mike pull me closer to his side. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a cameraman recording us watching the match as Randy went for the pin on Sheamus, but the Irishman kicked out at two.

The counter went of and the next man was...CM Punk, but he had trouble getting out of his pod. He ended up getting stuck in the door, only half of his body out. Randy stood there and watched as Punk struggled. I smirked as Randy hammered Punk with right hands and beat him down. Randy stomped away on Punk. Finally, Randy brought Punk out of his pod and took him into the ring. Randy RKO'd Punk and went for the pin, eliminating Punk from the match.

Just then, the familiar three-tone beep goes off, causing the match to stop for the moment, and Cole stood up and stated, "Can I have your attention please? I have just received an e-mail from the Anonymous RAW General Manager."

The crowd booed as Cole walked over to the laptop and put his glasses on as he opened it. "And I quote, 'Due to the trouble that CM Punk was having while coming out of his pod, he is not eliminated from the match.'"

My mouth dropped as Punk walked back to his pod and went back in it. Punk laughed as Randy went back to work on Sheamus. I clenched my fists tightly as Sheamus hit the Irish Curse on Randy and went for the pin. Randy kicked out at two. To be quite honest, the only thing that was keeping me from going out to the ring and repeatedly bashing Punk's face into the steel walls of the Chamber was Mike.

Sheamus went for his Cross move, but Randy countered. Sheamus then attempted to Brogue Kick Randy, but he missed. Morrison came off the top rope and kicked Randy in the head. Sheamus took Morrison out on the steel and Morrison looked to be hurting, possibly his ankle. Sheamus used the steel on Morrison's face.

The counter went off again and John was the next man in. Sheamus went after John as soon as he came in and took John out early by the pod. Sheamus rammed John into the steel and brought him in the ring. There was lots of action everywhere, everybody went down. John dumped Morrison onto the steel. Morrison and John went at it on the steel. Sheamus leaped over and took them both out.

Randy unloaded on Sheamus with rights and went for the pin, but Sheamus kicked out at two. The counter went off and the next man in was R-Truth. Sheamus tried to attack him in the pod, but Truth blocked it. Truth took Sheamus out inside of the pod. Sheamus fought his way out, but Truth slammed him on the steel. Sheamus hit a big forearm, but he turned around to a big kick from Sheamus.

Sheamus went for the pin and eliminated R-Truth. Morrison mounted Sheamus with rights as John and Randy went at it. Morrison pinned Sheamus for a 2 count. Randy came over and threw Morrison through the glass of a pod. Randy and John then went at it in the ring.

They traded shots. Randy went for the pin, but John kicked out at two. Randy started stomping on John. The timer went off and in came Punk as Randy waited. John attacked Randy from behind, but Randy countered and dropped him on the steel. CM Punk came in as Sheamus laid out Randy.

Punk dropped Sheamus with a kick and pinned Randy for two. Punk hit the mat and mocked Randy's taunts. I growled. "That is it!" I shouted as I attempted to go out to the ring, but both Mike and Alex grabbed me.

"Do you want to stay in the WWE?" Mike asked me, reminding me of the Anonymous GM's threats from the week before.

I sighed and turned around as Punk went for the GTS and laid Randy out. Punk then went for the pin, and Randy was eliminated. I broke from Mike's and Alex's hold and ran over to the ramp. I walked out to the top of the ramp and walked down it slowly, the crowd cheering for me as I walked and watched Randy exit the Chamber with my fists clenched. I was at the bottom of the ramp. Punk locked eyes with me for a minute. I glared at him, knowing that the only thing protecting him from me was the steel structure he was in at the moment.

The referees opened the door for him. With each step he took toward me, I saw the bright lights of WrestleMania fade into the distance. I knew this was the last chance we had to make it to the biggest event of the year. Sure, we were going to be there, but we would be watching from the sidelines as others had their WrestleMania matches. When he reached me, I took his hand.

After giving Punk one final glare as he hit Sheamus with a running high knee, we walked back up the ramp.


	7. 2-21-11

Hey everybody! Here's the next RAW in Raea's RTWM! Hope you like!

In this chapter: John Cena's rap to The Rock and the confrontation between CM Punk, SVR, Raea, and Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>February 21, 2011<strong>

**Save Mart Center**

**Fresno, CA**

**9:00 PM**

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was sitting down on the bench, watching the TV that was in the locker room. My laptop was open in front of me, having just finished talking with Draco, Clary, and my parents. They hated the fact that Seras and I were feuding again, but they had to deal with it. Just then, "2-21-11" appeared on the screen along with a timer counting down to 10:00.

In the background, a scene from the vignette that had been playing for weeks was playing behind it. Then, the normal opening RAW video started playing. Suddenly, the door opened and shut behind me. I jumped an inch and turned around, locking eyes with Randy.

"I scared you," he stated.

I shook my head as I turned my attention back to the TV, where the opener finished and the fireworks were going off.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW! We're live in the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California! I'm Michael Cole, here with Josh Matthews," Cole greeted.

"We're just 41 days away from WrestleMania XXVII and last week, we found out that the guest host is The Rock!" Josh stated enthusiastically.

Just then, John's theme began to play. The crowd began to cheer as John came out from the back. He saluted the crowd then rushed to the ring. He grabbed a mic and his music faded as he pointed up at the WrestleMania sign.

"What a day," John started.

Some of the crowd began to boo. Others were chanting "Rocky!"

"Last night was the Elimination Chamber. The last shot to get to headline WrestleMania. One man walked out and will face The Miz for the WWE Championship. The rest are going to watch from the sidelines. The man that won RAW's Elimination Chamber was me, but all I've been hearing about since last week is some alleged comments made by The Rock."

The crowd popped.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say. I was going to let Rock slide because he's, well, The Rock. Roll the footage."

The footage from the week before started to play. I turned away, knowing exactly what Dwayne said about John. The footage ended and the camera focused back on John.

"You know what," he began, "Rock was pretty much making fun of me. I should probably say something about that." He paced the ring. He paused and added, "There's only one way I know to call people out and I haven't done it in a long time. I _do_ have a degree in thuganomics. This is a one time thing for y'all tonight."

The crowd booed, but the cheers outweighed the boos. At that moment, realization hit me like a freight train. _The rap he told me last night..._I thought to myself. I didn't think he was actually going to do it, but it looked like he was.

"Let me get my chain out for a second." He took his chain out of his shirt. "Finally, The Rock came back, and everyone was with it! 'Till he said I was talkin' trash, but he would never be specific. I wasn't talkin' trash, Rock, I was talkin' truth. You left us high and dry to play a fairy with a tooth?"

I started laughing. I could hear Randy chuckling. The crowd began to laugh as well.

"And then you walk into this ring and tell these people that I'm lame man? He wore lipstick and rocked a skirt for The Game Plan. This Fruity Pebble that you dealin' with?" he continued, gesturing toward his current purple attire. "I'm not your average jabroni." He reached into his jorts pocket and pulled out a purple pinwheel. "I'm like a big purple pinwheel, Rock, so go ahead and blow me." He blew the pinwheel and smiled while the crowd continued laughing.

I was laughing as well. I could feel my eyes start to water.

"You're an electrifying YES, but hang with me that's absurd. See you gotta tell your family that you just got schooled by Barney's turd," he continued, the crowd and I still laughing. "No wait, wait, wait, that's your material. You can have your joke back. Don't go racin' to Witch Mountain 'cause your mountain is Brokeback. The Rock's new movie? Well, it's nothing like Walking Tall. He spends the movie in a bowling alley, polishing my balls."

We all were laughing like crazy. Amazingly, I could tell John was holding his laughter in. He was having fun with this.

"He's never with the people. Rock, your words are see-through. You imitate me every time you leave. For seven years, we couldn't see you," he continued, waving his free hand in front of his face. "And is it Rock, or is it Dwayne? Pick a side, come on son. If I was you, I'd stick with Rock, 'cause Dwayne ain't got a Johnson."

The crowd cheered and I continued laughing. I didn't hear the door open and shut a few minutes later.

"You'll see me at WrestleMania, I'll make sure not to miss it, but you ain't gonna whip my candy ass, dude, I'll make sure you kiss it," he continued. "You're the WrestleMania host, that's your role, know it. You tell these people that you love 'em," he added, gesturing to the crowd while keeping his gaze locked on the camera, "I'm here every week to show it."

The crowd cheered. He was completely serious at that point. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That's called a first round knockout. You know that I'm not playing. Run your mouth all you want, doesn't matter what you're saying." He dropped the mic and exited the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for him.

Suddenly, I heard someone scoff. I ignored the person as the camera moved back to Josh and Cole. They started talking about what just happened.

Then, Cole stated, "You know what Josh? I will put my differences aside with Lawler for an interview with him."

"Also, John Morrison will face the co-leader of The New Nexus CM Punk later on tonight," Josh stated, hyping the crowd for the match.

When he was finished, the 2-21-11 countdown timer returned, this time there were 46 minutes left until whoever was going to return...well, _return._ I turned around and saw Mike and Alex were watching the TV as well. I rolled my eyes.

"What, is this your new hangout or something?" I asked.

Mike shook his head. "We just heard you laughing, and we decided to see what was so funny," he answered.

"Well, now that you've seen it, what did you think?"

"Personally, I didn't think that was funny. He shouldn't be worried about responding to The Rock. He should be more worried about what I'm going to do to him at WrestleMania."

I looked absentmindedly through my bag. Suddenly, Morrison's music began to play on the TV, causing the crowd to cheer for the Shaman of Sexy. I looked up at it and watched Morrison limp down the ramp. I sat down on the bench with a grimace. I had had an injured ankle the year before. I knew how it felt.

Then Punk's music played, the crowds' cheers turning into boos, as the Straight-Edge Savior walked out from the back. I could tell he was also still hurting from the Chamber match the night before. When he entered the ring, the ref motioned for the bell to ring. Morrison and Punk went at it with Morrison taking control early. Punk pulled Morrison down and went to work on his injured knee.

Punk went back into the ring and kept focusing on Morrison's leg. Punk went for another leg submission then went for the pin, but Morrison kicked out at two. Punk went right back to work with another leg hold. Fortunately, Morrison got to the ropes, causing Punk to break the hold. Then Morrison fought back with right hands, but I could tell his knee was really bothering him.

Morrison attempted to hit Punk's face with his knee, but Punk kicks it. Punk then lifted Morrison on his shoulders and connected with the GTS. He then went for the pin.

"1...2...3!" the ref counted and motioned for the bell to ring, causing Punk's music to play once again.

"Here is your winner, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts stated much to the chagrin of the crowd.

As Punk celebrated his win against Morrison, I glanced over at Randy with a hopeful look on my face. He nodded. I stood up and we walked out of our locker room. We passed by Kofi Kingston. His arm was bandaged after Del Rio wouldn't release the Cross Armbreaker at Elimination Chamber.

He nodded at us, and we nodded back. Soon, we arrived at the door that led to the where the crowd was sitting.

"Randal Keith Orton and Azrael Myka Victoria, I've given the Nexus the night off. People came to RAW tonight to see me. I remember that night at Unforgiven 2008 when the two of you ruthlessly attacked me and you, Randal, punted me in the skull, causing me to drop the World Title," I heard Punk say.

I clenched my fists as the crowd booed at his words.

"The bright lights of WrestleMania aren't in either of your futures. The best option for the two of you would be to just walk away. Neither of you will be at WrestleMania because either the two of you will be too crippled to compete or because you care about your own, and each others, safety. Both Seras and myself will hurt the two of you if you both show up next week to RAW. We will turn you upside down and pull your hearts out on the mat."

Randy and I then slammed open the door, ran through the crowd, and slid into the ring, earning cheers from the crowd. We then double teamed Punk. We attempted a double RKO, but Punk slid out of it and escaped the ring. Just then, Seras and the rest of Nexus ran down to get Punk's back. I heard Randy pacing next to me. I dashed over to the ropes and clenched onto the top one, glaring at both Punk and Seras.

I couldn't hear the chants for both Randy and myself. Seras took a step closer toward the ring. I let go of the top rope, took a few steps back, and turned to face Randy with a smirk on my face. I then turned around right into my taunt which meant I was ready to deliver a Liplock to whoever my opponent was. My eyes were locked on Seras.

I could see the fear in her eyes as she clenched tightly onto Punk like her life depended on it. Punk kept his eyes on us as he whispered something in her ear. Her fear almost vanished with that whisper as her lips curled into a smirk. I slowly stood up again, the smirk still on my face. I then moved closer to Randy.

"What do you think he told her?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Probably what they're gonna do to us next week," he whispered back.

I shivered slightly. "Whatever it is, I don't like seeing her smirking back at me. Especially that one."

Randy wrapped his arms tightly around me as if he was trying to protect me from them.


	8. 2-28-11

_Finally! I've updated this story! XD I've basically had this chapter done for a while, but I couldn't find the time to post it here. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing you recognize except for Azrael, Seras, Draco, and Clary._

* * *

><p><strong>February 28, 2011<strong>

**HSBC Arena**

**Buffalo, NY**

**9:00 PM**

I couldn't believe it. Even after a week, I couldn't believe it. Both Triple H and Undertaker had returned and they were going to face each other at WrestleMania. Also, last week, John and Mike competed for the tag titles and won them, but they lost them again to Justin and Heath the same night in the main event. I paced back and forth in the locker room as the pyro went off for the show.

"Hello and welcome to Monday Night RAW! We are here in the sold-out HSBC Arena here in Buffalo, New York! I'm Josh Matthews. And I'm joined here with my broadcast partner, WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler," Josh greeted the fans watching at home.

Just then, Hunter's music hit and the crowd popped for him. He was dressed in his street clothes that night. He did his usual entrance. Then, the official graphic for his match against Undertaker at WrestleMania popped up on the screen. When the graphic disappeared, Hunter was standing in the ring with a mic.

The crowd chanted his name before he could start speaking. His music faded.

"It's good to see you guys, too," Hunter stated.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"I've done everything there is to do here in the WWE. I've been World champion 13 times, tag team champion 3 times, and a Royal Rumble winner once. I've outlasted everyone for the past 16 years, except for one person—The Deadman. Now, of course, he's referred to as The Last Outlaw. I say that he isn't yet because there's two outlaws. Taker and I are a lot alike. He has the longest streak this company has ever seen at WrestleMania. When he looks around the locker room, I am the only true challenge he has left. The only true challenge I have left is ending the streak and that will happen at WrestleMania XXVII." He looked up at the WrestleMania sign that was hanging since the weeks before the Royal Rumble. "Undertaker and I will define an era at WrestleMania. All Taker has left is the streak, and when it dies, he dies. If I can't end the streak, I will die trying." Hunter's music hit as he threw down the mic and posed in the corner.

"Those are some strong words," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah. They are. Do you think he'll be able to do it?" I asked as Sheamus' music hit.

"I don't think so."

I raised an eyebrow as Sheamus made his way down to the ring, but I said nothing else.

Sheamus entered the ring, and Hunter hit him with a knee to the gut. Sheamus went down. Hunter tossed him over the ropes and to the floor. He exited the ring, unloaded on the Irishman with right hands, and threw him into the barrier and then the ring post. Hunter continued the assault, bringing Sheamus to the announcer's table and put him on top.

Josh and King quickly moved away from the table. Hunter then climbed on top of the table, put Sheamus' head between his legs and hit the Pedigree on Sheamus, breaking the announcer's table. Hunter posed as his music played again, causing the crowd to go nuts for him. Just then, the door opened and shut a few minutes later. I turned and saw Mike, Alex, and John.

Randy was standing next to me. Mike was whispering something to John. I raised an eyebrow at them, but they ignored me.

"Mike's been apologizing to John about what happened last week for the past few days," Alex told me.

I nodded as I turned the volume down. That got Mike's and John's attentions.

"What'd you do that for?" Mike asked.

"Well, if you guys are gonna be in here, I figured we might as well talk instead of watching the matches until one of us has a match," I answered as I sat down on the bench.

"Okay, what are you two gonna do about Punk, Seras, and the rest of the New Nexus?" John asked.

I glanced over at Randy. He nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"We're gonna punt each one of them in the skull."

Mike's eyes widened. "Is that it?"

"That's the basic idea of the plan." I didn't say anything else.

Randy raised an eyebrow at me, surprised I hadn't said anything else about it. He then started to do his warm-ups.

Mike shrugged and then started complaining about Dwayne returning. Alex, John, Randy, and I rolled our eyes at it. A few minutes later, I checked the time and noticed it was time to leave for Randy's match. I stood up. Mike paused his rant, noticing my movement.

I slightly smiled at what was going to happen tonight as I asked Randy, "Are you ready?"

He smirked at me as he stood up. "You bet," he answered. He held his hand out and I took it. We then left the locker room. I could hear someone turning up the volume on the TV and Swagger's music playing as the volume was being raised. I closed the door behind us, and we continued walking toward the ramp door.

A few minutes later, a cameraman walked in front of us. I guessed it was the same cameraman that recorded our segment at Elimination Chamber.

"We need a shot of the two of you heading to the ramp for Mr. Orton's match against Mr. McGillicutty," he stated.

We nodded.

Then Randy added, "You don't have to call me Mr. Orton. Just call me Randy and call this lovely lady next to me Azrael instead of Ms. Victoria."

I blushed as the cameraman nodded. He then turned on the camera and started recording us heading to the ramp door. A few minutes later, he turned off the camera, thanked us, and walked away. Eventually, we arrived at the ramp door. It was open like it usually was. Randy turned to face me.

"Why didn't you tell them the whole plan?" he asked.

"Telling them the whole plan would be spoilers. So I decided just to tell them the basic idea of it," I answered.

He nodded as he started his second set of warm-ups. When he was finished, I massaged his shoulders. I couldn't wait for the plan to begin. Just then, a ref and King walked through the open door.

"What happened?" I asked, worried about King.

"Swagger put me in the Ankle Lock," he answered.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's Cole's trainer for our match at WrestleMania."

I felt my stomach drop, but I smiled anyway. "Well, I hope you beat some sense into him."

King smiled at me. "Thanks Raea. I'll see you later!"

I nodded as he and the ref walked away. As soon as they turned the corner toward the doctor's office, my smile fell, but I felt happy for him. Just then, I felt Randy kiss my head.

"Don't worry. We might still have a chance to get a match at WrestleMania," he whispered to me.

I sighed. "I hope so," I whispered back. I felt depressed, but I planned on not letting that show in front of the fans.

Just then, Randy's music began to play and together we walked out to face the crowd, who was cheering loudly for us. As we walked down the ramp, I found my eyes constantly moving up to look at the WrestleMania sign. Punk's words from the week before were playing in my head. I shook my head as we paused at the bottom of the ramp. Randy glanced down at me for a few seconds, a worried look in his usually cold eyes.

I nodded slightly at him. We then walked toward the steps. He motioned for me to go first. I quickly walked up the steps, Randy trailing behind me. When we got to the side we usually enter on, Randy sat on the middle rope and held up the top.

I entered the same way I always did, earning a loud pop from the crowd. I walked over to the side closest to commentary and asked for two mics as Randy entered the ring. As soon as they handed me the mics, I walked over toward Randy and handed him one of the mics as his music faded. He nodded slightly at me, telling me to start.

"Randy, I just realized something," I told him.

"What did you just realize?" he asked me.

"The thing is we made a big mistake." The crowd booed.

Randy cocked an eyebrow at me. "What? Do you honestly think we should just walk away from this business?"

"That's not it."

"What is it then?"

"At Unforgiven 2008, you should've kicked CM Punk harder. Also, at Vengeance 2005, I should've kicked SVR when I had the chance." The crowd's boos turned into cheers.

"You know something? I realized that, too. Punk also talks a lot about faith. Faith," he paused as we turned to face the camera directly in front of us, "isn't going to stop us from kicking your heads off this time," he continued, his voice now sounding dangerous.

Just then, Punk's music hit. We slowly turned to face the ramp. Punk, SVR, and the rest of the Nexus walked out. I glared daggers at the group. Both Punk and Seras had mics in their hands.

"You know something? The two of you are a lot alike," Seras stated.

"We get that a lot," I told her, much to her annoyance. The crowd cheered at my statement.

"Azrael, what she means is both you and Randal are arrogant, predictable hypocrites," Punk said. The crowd booed.

"Arrogant, yes. I won't deny that we're arrogant, but predictable?" I asked. I then looked over at Randy. "Do you think we're predictable?"

"Truthfully, I think they're more predictable than we are," Randy answered.

"My thoughts exactly."

"You know what? We're gonna put you in the ground!" Seras shouted angrily.

I smirked at her. Then I turned to look at the crowd, the smirk still on my face. "See what we mean?"

The Nexus huddled up and began to march down to the ring when the e-mail alert went off.

"There's another thing that's more predictable than you say we are," I stated as Josh stood up and walked toward the podium with the laptop on it.

He opened it and said into the mic, "The GM says, 'That is enough! At WrestleMania, it will be Azrael Victoria and Randy Orton vs. CM Punk and SVR. Over the next few weeks, you, Randy, will face members of the Nexus and if you win, that member will be banned from ringside at WrestleMania. If the Nexus members win, they can legally be in both Punk's and SVR's corner. Azrael, you are not allowed to get involved in these matches. You can, however, be in Randy's corner. The first match will start right now.'" Josh then walked back over to the announcer's table.

The Nexus members huddled together, and it looked like they chose McGillicutty to go first.

I threw the mic to the ground and whispered to Randy, "After the match, we do it?"

He nodded, his face calm. I gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek and exited the ring as McGillicutty walked down the ramp.

As soon as he entered the ring, a ref quickly ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He then motioned for the bell. Randy and McGillicutty locked up. Randy pushed McGillicutty into the corner and unloaded on the Nexus member with right hands. Randy then hit McGillicutty with a big clothesline. He then started stomping and missed a knee drop. McGillicutty fired back, but Randy clotheslined him out of the ring.

*~*~*~*\_o_/*~*~*~*

Randy ran into a dropkick from McGillicutty. McGillicutty went for the pin, but, luckily, Randy kicked out at two.

"Come on, Randy!" I shouted, trying to encourage him as McGillicutty Irish whipped Randy over to the corner. He worked on Randy there. Randy fought back, but McGillicutty took him back to the mat. McGillicutty hit Randy with a blockbuster and went for the pin, but Randy kicked out at two. I paced, but I kept my eyes on the ring.

McGillicutty attempted a headlock, but Randy fought out of it with a back drop. Randy hit McGillicutty with a big boot and two clotheslines. Randy then hit him with a powerslam and a backbreaker. McGillicutty rolled out of the ring out onto the apron, but Randy pulled him up and pulled his whole body onto the second rope with only his feet to hold him in place. Then Randy connected with his second rope DDT. Randy then nailed the RKO and went for the pin and the win, banning McGillicutty from Punk's and SVR's corner at WrestleMania.

I slid into the ring with a smirk on my face. I slowly walked toward McGillicutty. When I was close to him, I looked at Randy. He was smirking as well. I picked McGillicutty up and placed his head between my biceps.

Randy walked over and did the same thing. We then hit McGillicutty with the double RKO. Randy then looked like he was considering something. I knew what he was thinking about doing. He then backed into the corner opposite where McGillicutty was lying down flat on his stomach and grabbed on to the top ropes on either side of him, getting ready to punt McGillicutty.

I was standing close to Randy, my back to the crowd and my hands holding the top rope. My eyes were on Randy. I couldn't hear anything except for our combined breathing.

Just then, I heard a male voice say, "Randal Keith Orton and Azrael Myka Victoria."

I rolled my eyes. It was just like when Randy punted Husky Harris the night after the Royal Rumble.

"We order you not to punt Michael," Punk stated.

I cast a glance over at Punk. Seras was standing next to him. I smirked at them as I heard Randy run toward McGillicutty and connected with the punt. I looked back at Randy. He nodded and we quickly exited the ring and ran into the crowd, away from Punk, Seras, and the Nexus. We stopped at the top row, the smirks still on our faces as Randy's music played again.


	9. 3-7-11

_A/N: Two updates in one day? :O_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the little sidestory mentioned. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>March 7, 2011<strong>

**American Airlines Center**

**Dallas, TX**

**Backstage**

**9:00 PM**

Randy & I were on our way to the ring for Randy's match against David Otunga. I glanced at Randy. He seemed to be completely focused on the match ahead. If he won this, Otunga wouldn't be in Punk's and Seras's corner at WrestleMania. Thinking of the lawyer made me remember what happened last year while I was part of the Nexus. I absolutely refuse to tell what happened at that point in my life, but I will tell you I shivered that night, closed my eyes tightly, and hugged myself. I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I tilted my head upward and opened my eyes, staring into Randy's own.

"It's over, Raea. You don't have to worry about him anymore," he told me.

"I know that, but it seems like it would happen again," I answered, looking away from him. I knew I was pitiful at that point and I hated myself for it, but I didn't want what happened the year before to happen again.

He grasped my chin and moved my face toward him, making me stare into those eyes again. "It won't because we're going to stop it before it even starts again."

I nodded and we began walking again, Randy keeping one arm around me. Suddenly, Randy & I were knocked down. I slowly turned my body to face our attackers and saw Randy fighting off members of Nexus. I attempted to get up, but someone was holding me down. I turned my head toward whoever was holding me back and saw it was Seras. I glared at the blond.

"Let me go!" I cried as I attempted to get out of her grip so I could help Randy.

I then felt Seras yank my hair, forcing me to watch what was happening. I yelped in pain.

Mason Ryan rammed Randy back into a wall and the rest of Nexus, besides Seras, beat him down. When they were done, Seras threw me next to Randy. I screamed in pain as Punk walked toward us. I could see Seras standing next to me out of the corner of my eye. Seconds later, she was holding my face, once again forcing me to watch whatever rotten thing Punk was planning to do to Randy.

The Straight-Edge Superstar knelt down in front of Randy, who was breathing heavily.

"Randal, you put Michael on the shelf," Punk began.

"McGillicutty got what was coming to him. Besides, why do you care? He's just your shield anyway, along with the rest of Nexus," I yelled at him, but he ignored me.

"Where we're going to take both you and your girlfriend is much worse," he finished. Punk then lifted Randy onto his shoulders.

It was at that moment I realized what Punk was about to do to Randy. "NO!" I shouted, but once again Punk ignored me as he hit Randy with a GTS on the concrete. The Nexus dragged Randy toward the ring, Seras and I not far behind. Seras held my arms behind my back as if I was a prisoner and she was the police. It was at that point I noticed there was a camera man watching this whole thing. To say that I was upset would be the understatement of the year. I kept my eyes locked on Randy the whole time we walked.

"I'm sorry, Raea, but this is the way it's got to be," Seras whispered to me.

"You should've thought of apologizing before you made me sit there and do nothing while your meat shields attack my best friend," I told her through clenched teeth. I didn't glance in her direction as we continued walking toward the ring.

**Ramp/Ring  
><strong>The crowd booed at the Nexus as the continued dragging Randy down to the ring. Punk whispered to Seras and she let me go, her face expressionless. I glared at the both of them, not saying a word. I wanted to slap Punk, but I held back, reminding myself about that saying about revenge.

I then turned around and followed Ryan and Otunga, who were now dragging Randy to the ring. When we got to the ring, Ryan and Otunga pushed Randy into the ring, Otunga following after him. Otunga dragged Randy over to the corner closest to commentary. I walked over to that side of the ring, keeping my glare fixed on Otunga. The former tag team champion told the referee to ring the bell, which he did even after checking on Randy.

Randy slowly stood up, but Otunga rushed to the corner and beat him back down.

"Hey ref! Back him off!" I shouted angrily.

Luckily, he did, but Otunga was right back on Randy with more stomps. Otunga continued the offense and went for the pin, but he got a two count. Otunga then picked up Randy and connected with a scoop slam. He went for the pin again, but he got another two count.

"Come on, Randy!" I shouted.

Otunga looked over at me for a second only to shake his head. Then he went back to work. Minutes later, Otunga connected with his finisher. He then went for the pin. Fortunately for me, they were close to the ropes. So I walked over and quickly placed Randy's foot on the bottom rope just as Randy's shoulder popped up to kick out at two. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a camera man next to me, filming my every move so the fans could see what my reactions were. I hit the canvas with my forearms as if I was getting ready to connect with the Liplock on my opponent.

As I was doing that, Otunga picked up Randy like he was going to hit him with another move, but, before we could find out what it was, Randy nailed an RKO out of nowhere and pinned Otunga for the win. Randy's music began playing as I slid into the ring and raised Randy's hand into the air. My glee at Otunga's loss somewhat satiated my anger at what had happened before the match. Only somewhat.

I kept my eyes on Nexus as I whispered to Randy, "Can I do it this time?"

Randy motioned his hand toward Otunga. "As you wish," he whispered back. I moved toward the opposite corner, grabbed the top rope on both sides of me, and focused entirely on Otunga and breathing. Everything else faded into the background until Ryan knocked me down into the corner. He then focused his attention on Randy, yelling at him and picking him back up. Before he can strike, Randy laid him out with an RKO. Randy helped me up and I noticed both Punk & Seras run down to the ring out of the corner of my eye. I pointed it out to Randy.

We then turned around to face them together. I smirked evilly at them. Punk teased getting in the ring, but we were right there. Randy slightly moved his head toward mine and whispered, "Now."

I slowly stood up and made sure they wouldn't know what I was doing. After, I backed into the corner I was in before, acting as if I was scared of them. Fortunately, I had practiced this so many times it came naturally and no one ever saw through it. I grabbed the top ropes on either side of me and stared at Otunga. As I focused on Otunga, everything once again faded into nothing, but I saw Punk's smirk as he moved toward Otunga. I then let go of the ropes, started running toward the Harvard Superstar, and punted him in the skull, much to the shock and embarrassment of CM Punk. I grabbed the ropes and backed away from him, a smirk on my face. Randy climbed onto the turnbuckle and posed for the fans. I pointed at the WrestleMania sign. We had one more match left and I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

Mason Ryan.


	10. 3-14-11

_A/N: Third update for this story! I got this one done the night before, along with the next chapter.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

* * *

><p><strong>March 14, 2011<strong>

**St. Louis, MO**

**Scottrade Center**

**Backstage**

**10:10 PM**

Randy was warming up while I watched Jerry's segment with Cole, shaking my head.

"He's crossing the line with this," I said, causing Randy to look up at me.

"You know as well as I do we crossed the line two years ago," he answered.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. He was right. We _had _crossed the line then. "This is different. I mean, we never brought up either Hunter's or the McMahons' personal life. We just made the match at WrestleMania personal instead of business..." I trailed off as a thought came to mind. My eyes widened and I looked at Randy.

"They're stealing a page out of our book," I whispered, the segment completely forgotten.

Randy finished his warm-ups. "I know."

**Backstage/Ring  
>10:30 PM<br>**On the backstage TV, I saw the clips from Randy's and my feud with Nexus, causing me to clench my fists. Randy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ryan's the last one. After this match, it's just gonna be you and me against Punk and Seras, the way it should've been from the beginning," he reassured me.

"I know, but I just can't stand watching the footage and reliving everything that's happened over and over again," I told him truthfully.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. After what seemed like minutes later, Randy's music began to play.

He released me and gave me a look.

I nodded and we pushed through the curtain, being met with a cameraman and a big pop from our hometown crowd. I almost smiled, but I knew it was time to focus on keeping Seras out of the match, which was harder than it sounded.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Azrael Victoria, from St. Louis, Missouri! Weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced.

We walked down to the ring as a solid unit, even though I wouldn't be competing until WrestleMania. We stopped at the bottom of the ramp, causing me to slightly glance at the WrestleMania sign in the distance. Two weeks ago, it seemed like we wouldn't be competing at the pay-per-view, but now we were and there was one person in the way of making the match fair.

After we entered the ring and posed for the crowd, the New Nexus' theme replaced Randy's, causing the crowd's cheers to change to jeers.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by CM Punk and SVR, from Cardiff, Wales! Weighing in at 289 pounds, Mason Ryan!"

Ryan made his way down to the ring, Punk & Seras staying on the stage. I focused on him. I exited the ring on the side closest to commentary as Ryan entered. The bell rang and Ryan locked up with Randy. They went into the corner.

Randy turned it around and unloaded on Ryan with uppercuts. Ryan fought him off and dropped Randy with a big boot. Ryan hit Randy with a big backbreaker for a two count. Ryan applied a hold on Randy.

"Let's go, Randy!" I cheered.

Randy fought to his feet. Ryan ran into Randy's boot and Randy dropped him with a clothesline, causing a smile to grow on my face. Ryan caught Randy and dropped him with a big side slam for a close two count. My smile faded and I started slapping the mat, trying to get Randy back into this. The crowd started clapping along with me.

Ryan picked Randy up and looked at the WrestleMania sign.

I smirked. _That's right. You just keep on thinking you'll make it to WrestleMania, _I thought as Randy came back with an RKO out of nowhere for the win. I slid into the ring and high-fived Randy, the crowd cheering for his victory. We exited the ring and headed up the ramp, but I stared at Seras. I looked back at Ryan in the ring, noticing Randy doing the same thing. We quickly entered the ring as Punk & Seras ran down the ramp to attempt to stop us. Randy punted Ryan as both Punk & Seras enter the ring with half their bodies. I got in Seras's face in the strike position, both daring her to move and salivating at the chance to take her out before WrestleMania. I didn't have to look at Randy to know he was in the same position and feeling the same way as me about Punk.

Unfortunately, she slowly backed down and out of the ring, closely following Punk. I kept my eyes locked on the both of them as they retreated. I slowly stood up as Randy posed in the corner. I glanced up at the sign once again, finding myself unable to wait another week for the match.


	11. 3-21-11

_A/N: This is the last update for this story. Hope you like it! PS: If you wanna know where the name Ridley came from, read  
><em>Beautiful Creatures. _I loved that book__!_

_Disclaimer: I own Ridley Cooper, Azrael, and SVR. The rest I don't own. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>March 21, 2011<strong>

**Pittsburgh, PA**

**CONSOL Energy Center**

**Parking Lot**

**9:59 PM**

"I win," I said.

Randy sighed. "So you did," he answered unhappily. We were playing Rummy on our shared tour bus and I had just won my second game. "Best four out of five?"

I laughed as I shook my head. "We played best two out of three and I beat you fair and square."

"Next time, I get to pick what we're playing."

I shrugged, still laughing. "Fine by me. I'll still kick your ass."

"Sure you will."

Ridley Cooper was watching us play. After Sam found out Randy and I were sharing a tour bus, she refused to ride with us. So we decided to ask Ridley to come with us instead. She even agreed to pretend to be Sam.

"I agree with Raea," Ridley stated. "She'll definitely kick your ass the next game."

Randy looked at Ridley and raised his eyebrow. "Wanna bet, Rid?"

Ridley smirked. "20 bucks on Raea." The three of us knew Ridley had a small weakness to gambling, only on small things like this.

I glanced at Randy. "Better not let the guys know about this," I told him.

He looked back at me. "There's no way I'm telling them. This is between the three of us," he answered, glancing at his watch. "We've gotta go. See ya later." He stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

I did the same. "See ya, Rid. Be good," I teased. The joke was something that's going to stick between the three of us. Ridley laughed as Randy and I exited the bus.

As soon as the door shut behind us, Scott Stanford, microphone in hand, and a cameraman walked our way.

"Excuse me, Randy and Azrael," Scott stated, stopping us. "What's it like traveling on the bus?"

"It offers us privacy and a home away from home," I answered.

"While Azrael and I were on the bus," Randy added, "we watched the footage from the formation of the New Nexus. Over the past few weeks, we have punted them, putting them on the shelf. If CM Punk thinks he is sick and twisted," he paused, "he has no idea what sick and twisted means."

The two of us then walked away, leaving Scott and the cameraman behind.

**Ring/Backstage  
>10:30 PM<strong>

Randy posed on the turnbuckle while I stood next to him. We were completely focused on the match at hand instead of WrestleMania. After all, it was a WrestleMania Rewind match, but one person was missing from the match. We both knew it, but the match couldn't happen again.

Familiar music began to play, inciting cheers from the crowd and cuing the appearance of Rey Mysterio. He was Randy's opponent and, earlier that day, we agreed that we needed to focus on just the match, at least until the match was finished. That was something the three of us already knew.

The bell rang and Randy locked up with Rey, but Rey went behind his back. They broke the move and Rey kicked Randy. Randy threw him to the corner, but Rey booted Randy in the head.

I cursed under my breath as Rey kicked Randy more. Rey dropkicked Randy's knee out. Rey went for a roundhouse kick, but Randy ducked it and dropped Rey with a forearm. Randy slid Rey across the ring and under the bottom rope to the floor. I ran over to where he landed as Randy came out after him and brought him back into the ring. I quickly walked over to the apron as Randy went for a pin, but Rey kicked out at two.

Randy hit a knee drop on Rey, which earned him another two count. I started pacing while keeping an eye on the action in the ring. Randy applied a headlock. Rey fought out of it, but Randy whipped him into the corner. He took Rey up top, but Rey fought him off.

"Dammit," I muttered as Rey connected with a seated senton on Randy.

Rey ran the ropes, but Randy caught him in a scoop slam. He then went for the second-rope DDT, but Rey countered and went for the 619. Randy caught his legs and finally hit the second-rope DDT. I smirked as Randy dropped to the mat, but I heard a familiar voice call both Randy's and my names. I looked over at the 'tron and saw both Punk and Seras, causing my smirk to fall.

"We really can't wait to meet your wife and your best friend, Randal and Azrael. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Punk stated.

I quickly made eye contact with Randy. He quickly exited the ring and we bolted toward the bus.

"Randy," I said as we ran, "he can't be thinking of involving Ridley in this, could he?"

He didn't answer me as we continued running through the backstage area toward the bus. The only thing I could focus on was Ridley. I didn't want to see her get hurt. She wasn't even a wrestler for crying out loud! Eventually, we made it to the bus. Ridley was standing at the door.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed at us.

I turned away just in time to see Punk & Seras attempt to attack Randy and me from behind. Luckily, I moved out of the way, but Randy got his knee taken down by Punk.

Ridley opened the door and shouted for help.

"Shut up!" Punk ordered, glaring at her. He then looked back at Randy. "Neither of you should have punted the New Nexus members. You won't be punting anyone at WrestleMania, Randal." Punk kicked him again, causing me to get pissed off.

"You know something, Punk? When we took you out at Unforgiven, that was business. By doing what you've just done, you made this personal," I stated dangerously. "We're gonna end both of your careers!" I then went to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but I couldn't reach him, so I spat in his face.

Punk wiped my spit from his face and blew Ridley a kiss. He then glanced at Seras and gave her a slight nod. She then bashed my head into the bus, causing me to black out before I hit the pavement.


	12. 3-28-11

_Finally, I have posted a new chapter of this story! Truth be told, I have had this done for a while, but I completely forgot to post it until now since I'm working on WrestleMania._

_Disclaimer: WWE & Randy Orton are the properties of Vince McMahon and himself. This is a fanfic and nothing more. Azrael, Ridley, and Seras are mine._

* * *

><p><strong>March 28, 2011<strong>

**Chicago, IL**

**Allstate Arena**

**Backstage/Ring**

**9:00 PM**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "We don't have to do this."

"I told you, I'm fine. It doesn't even bother me right now," Randy told me through clenched teeth. His knee was heavily taped from Punk's attack the week before.

We were standing in gorilla position watching the footage that was playing of Punk & Seras attacking Ridley. I growled. Punk & Seras came back into focus. Punk was sitting Indian style in the ring. Seras had her arms draped over the top rope, keeping a protective gaze on Punk like she was his big sister instead of his manager and tag team partner for WrestleMania. I couldn't take it anymore. WrestleMania was only six days away and that was too long for me, especially with what had happened since the Royal Rumble stuck on repeat in my head.

I was determined to stay ahead of Randy so his leg wouldn't be Punk's main focus, but he limped right beside me anyway. I slowed down so he could keep up. I knew he would thank me for it later, considering he had done the same for me when I injured my leg the year before.

Before we passed through the curtain, I heard Punk say, "Seras and I will close this sick and twisted chapter at WrestleMania." Then I heard the sound of a mic hitting the canvas.

Just as we passed through the curtain, I couldn't hear a single thing. My main focus was right in that ring. I didn't even look in the camera that was right in front of me. I knew Randy was right beside me as we entered the ring. That was when Punk and Seras attacked. I eventually fought Seras off and knocked her down with a couple of clotheslines and a snap-scoop slam. I started pounding the mat, acting like I'm going to Liplock her, but I stopped and looked over at Randy. He smirked at me and I smirked back, but I'm sure my concern must have shown in my eyes. Only my closest friends and family could have seen it.

He reassured me with a wink and then prepared to punt Punk. I watched him, the smirk still on my face. Randy ran toward Punk, but he fell down. My smirk fell as both Punk & Seras slid out of the ring. I ignored them and ran toward Randy. I heard someone enter the ring, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Suddenly, someone grabbed me and dragged me to the ropes. I kicked and screamed, trying to get away, but that person held onto me tightly. At that moment, I could hear the crowd booing both Punk and Seras. I glanced at the person holding me and saw it was Seras. She was doing something with my hands. When she moved her hands away, I saw that I was handcuffed to the middle rope right next to where Punk and Randy were.

Punk looked over at me and said, "Consider this justice, Azrael."

I shook my head as he looked back at Randy as he limped around the ring. Punk cornered him and took his leg out. Randy went down to the mat.

"NO!" I screamed.

The crowd was still booing Punk & Seras as Randy rolled around in pain. I glared at Punk as I attempted to go after him, to help Randy, but the handcuffs were holding me back. Punk smirked at me as he lifted Randy up and laid him out with the GTS.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, attempting to kick him, but he was out of reach.

He smirked at me and exited the ring, followed closely by Seras. His music was playing as they headed to the back, Punk walking backwards and watching me with a sick smirk on his face.

**Backstage  
>10:30 PM<br>**I refused to leave his side after that. I was sitting by him backstage. He had his knee on my lap and ice on it instead of the tape.

"What a way to spend the week of your birthday," I joked. We both laughed.

Randy grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "I guess we won't be able to find out if I owe Rid $20, for now at least," he answered.

I looked at him incredulously. "Of course we can! We could play board games or card games instead of video games. She didn't say it had to be video games," I reminded him.

"True, but she also didn't say anything about just board games or card games."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I heard footsteps coming our way. Randy immediately glared at his knee. I almost cocked an eyebrow at him, but I saw the cameraman and Scott Stanford, holding a microphone as always. Instead, I looked down at Randy's knee and clenched my fist and my teeth. I could see the camera moving up to look at Randy's face. Randy looked over at me, causing me to look up. I opened my mouth again to say something, but the memories came back. I closed my mouth and clenched my fist even tighter. Randy squeezed my hand and I opened my fist.

"Excuse me, Randy, everyone wants to know: Can you make it to WrestleMania?" Scott inquired.

I refused to look at the interviewer. I was angry and I wanted to let it out, but letting it out on Scott would just get me a 60 day suspension, which meant counting down the days until I could get back in the ring. That was something I didn't want, especially that close to WrestleMania.

"I have serious anger issues. I've ended the careers of men I barely knew, simply because I could. Raea's even helped me and did so on her own, simply because she could," he stated, motioning to me. "But we have never despised a human being more than we do CM Punk and SVR. The question shouldn't be whether I'll make it to WrestleMania. It should be will CM Punk and SVR make it out." He glared past the cameraman.

I looked at where he was glaring and saw our two opponents at WrestleMania, watching our interview. I glared dangerously at them. "Six," I mouthed. I couldn't wait any longer.


	13. Quick Question

Hey everybody it's LegendKillerlover4ever!

I just want you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story. I have WrestleMania all ready to be posted! But I noticed I haven't been throwing John, Alex, and Mike into the off-camera backstage segments with Randy and Raea since Chapter 8! So I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write Miz vs. John with a confrontation between Rock and Raea.

I'm leaving this up to you because I'm not sure if I should write the match or just the last few minutes of it. If you just want me to post Randy & Raea vs. Punk & SVR and forget about writing John vs. Miz, I'll post it afterwards. The poll for this is up on my profile.

Thanks a lot!


	14. BadNewsBarrett

Hey guys! LegendKillerlover4ever here again!

Like I said last update, I haven't abandoned this story yet! Believe me! I do have Punk & SVR vs. Randy & Raea all finished up.

But I am afraid I have some bad news (which is part of the reason why I called this update #BadNewsBarrett). My USB ports on my laptop aren't working. They just stopped a few days after Christmas. Mind you, I _have_ this story backed up (I do _not _want to lose fics and pictures I finished again). But I won't be able to back up the finished chapter if you guys want me to write Miz vs. John with the Rock-Raea confrontation afterwards.

I also have _The Age of the Viper _backed up.

Thanks for being so patient with me and this story! Especially since I haven't posted an actual chapter in a year.


	15. 4-3-11 WrestleMania XXVII (Part 1 of 2)

_A/N: After almost 10 months of nothing, I made a decision about this fic. I'm posting what you see written here for right now, and I will work on Miz vs Cena & the Rock-Raea confrontation sometime soon. For now, I'll mark this as complete. Don't expect it to be finished within the next week or so. I've been getting plot bunnies for Supernatural more than wrestling. But I will make myself sit down sometime and write the match and segment. I've got a link on my OpenOffice Writer detailing the full results (I use Lords of Pain because they say what moves they use and stuff like that. It's been helpful for each match I've written in the past three years). Anyway, enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>WrestleMania XXVII<br>April 3, 2011  
>Atlanta, GA<br>Georgia Dome  
>BackstageRing  
>10:00 PM<br>**I looked at the mirror that was set up in our shared locker room, wanting to make sure that my attire was on right. After all, this was only the second time in my career I was debuting new attire. I had it fitted two months earlier, now there I was: just minutes away from having what could be my WrestleMania moment. I pulled his shirt down over my gear before glancing over at Randy. He had decided not to wear his own t-shirt over his gear, but his injured knee was heavily taped. The higher-ups almost pulled him out of the match, forcing me to find a different partner by the time the match rolled around, but Randy disagreed, telling them what I said the week before: Our rivalry with Punk & Seras was so personal at that point that I wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if we got ourselves disqualified that night.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled. "Probably not as beautiful as I did last night," I answered. I had worn a sweetheart periwinkle Riva Designs prom dress that I had bought three months earlier. I made sure none of the guys saw it until the Hall of Fame. That was a tradition for me ever since 2004. My mom was the one who suggested the idea to me the day after WrestleMania XX.

Randy wrapped his arms around me. "You're right. You look more beautiful than you did last night."

I laughed. "You're a married man, you know."

"I can't help it. You know what WrestleMania does to me," he told me, looking away from me toward the television.

I turned away from the mirror and saw the video package they had put together from our feud with Punk and Seras. I looked up at him. "Together? Or by ourselves?"

"Together. They'll probably do the same," he responded without missing a beat.

I nodded. "You got a plan?"

Randy smirked at me. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I punched him playfully. "You're an aft."

"I know. I work on it."

We both laughed despite what we were going to face.

"I have a plan," I told him after we calmed down. Ever since the Rumble, I hadn't come up with any crazy plans. This one wasn't crazy though. I told him what my plan was, earning a wide smirk from Randy.

"Brilliant," he said. "I would say something else, but, brilliant."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Thanks, Randy. It's just something I was thinking about all day yesterday and this morning."

We made our way over to the curtain, followed closely by the cameraman picked for Randy's DVD. He even added a few things to the plan. I threw in how we could end it, making Randy's smirk grow wider. I could slightly hear Punk's music playing as we made our way to gorilla position.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of CM Punk and Seras Victoria Ride, SVR!" Justin Roberts announced.

When we reached the curtain, I looked over at the camera and said while pointing at my wrist, "Kickoff."

Randy pushed the curtain out of the way as his music replaced Punk's. The crowd cheered loudly for us as we stepped onto the stage. The two of us looked at each other, nodded slightly, and slowly walked (Randy limped, I walked slowly so we could walk side by side) toward the ring.

"And their opponents, the team of Randy Orton & Azrael Victoria!" Justin announced.

Seeing the Georgia Dome filled to the brim with fans was a complete contrast to the emptiness we both had ran the ropes in earlier that day after we changed into our gear. I stared directly into Punk's eyes as both he and Seras quickly exited the ring. We climbed on the turnbuckles on the same side of the ring and posed for the fans. I could feel Punk's and Seras' glares, so I looked down and glared back at them. After, we climbed down, I pulled my shirt off, and threw it to the fans.

Randy's music stopped as we walked over to our corner. Punk and Seras did the same.

"Just be careful," I told him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I always am. And you better stick to that plan of yours."

I slightly smiled and nodded at him before exiting the ring and grabbing the tag rope. Seras, noticing my actions, exited the ring as well. Randy bounced on his feet. Punk just smirked at him. I could tell his mouth was watering by the way he looked at Randy's knee. The bell rang and Punk charged at Randy's leg, but Randy got on top of him with right hands. Randy connected multiple uppercuts to Punk's jaw. He then dropped Punk with a big clothesline and sent him outside to the floor. Randy followed him out of the ring on the right side of me. I turned and watched as he attempted to throw Punk into the steel steps.

Punk countered and shoved them into Randy. He then pushed Randy back into the ring and connected with a big crossbody off the top rope, earning the first near-fall of the match.

"Come on, Randy!" I cheered as Punk worked on Randy's leg.

Randy tried to mount an offense, but Punk stopped it. Punk dragged Randy over to the corner on the same side as mine and Randy's, as if to remind me that I couldn't do anything unless Randy tagged me in. I glared at Punk and bit my tongue to not shout the words that I knew would come as soon as I opened my mouth. as he put Randy's injured leg in the corner and worked over it. Words that the tech guys would have to edit out. I had already gotten reprimanded for what I said to Punk last week.

Punk hit a running knee to Randy's jaw. He then hit a big knee drop on Randy's injured leg and went for a pin, but Randy kicked out at two. Punk wrapped Randy up in that same corner with a tree of woe and stood on his leg from the top turnbuckle. I could hear Randy's screams of pain as the ref attempted to get Punk off his leg. Punk got off eventually and came down hard on Randy for another two count. Randy attempted the RKO, but Punk took him down for another two count.

Punk stood up, walked over to me, and signaled for the GTS. "Nap time for Randal!" he told me, earning boos from the crowd.

The glare I was giving Punk hardened.

"What are you gonna do, Azrael? Huh? What are you gonna do?" He pushed me with one hand, a smirk on his face.

I didn't say a word. I just slapped that smirk off his face.

He rubbed his cheek as he backed away, that smirk still on his face. He then picked up Randy and placed him on his shoulders, still smirking at me. Just then, Randy fought out of it and went for the RKO again, but Punk took him down for a two count.

"Come on, Randy!" I shouted.

I could feel the camera in my face, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was just itching to get into that ring. Everybody knew it. I knew that Randy was hurting. I watched as Randy slightly led Punk over to the turnbuckle. I knew exactly what he was doing. I smirked as Punk pulled Randy to the top. Just then, Randy connected with a long superplex.

I began clapping for Randy, the fans joining in as he crawled over to me. I climbed onto the bottom rope and reached my hand out for him to tag me in. Punk tagged Seras in just as Randy tagged me in. I quickly entered the ring as Randy rolled out. Seras attempted to take me down with a clothesline, but I countered with one of my own, followed by another and another then the snap-scoop slam. I stood up and began stomping on Seras' hands, feet, and fingers, ending the combo with knees to her face.

She rolled over to the ropes closest to her corner. I followed her and pulled her up by her hair.

"Azrael! Watch the hair!" the ref stated.

I looked over at Punk and smirked as I pulled Seras into the ring until the only thing keeping her on the second rope was her feet. Just as I was about to give her the rope-hung DDT Randy and I were known for, Seras escaped and hit me with a clothesline. She then covered me for the pin with her elbow in my face, but I waited to kick out until the ref counted two, hoping that she thought I was on the ropes after her clothesline. Seras got me into position for the Jutsu as the crowd booed her. I smirked as I quickly escaped the hold and countered with an inverted headlock backbreaker.

I then got into position for the Liplock, pounding my fists on the mat. She stood up and I attempted my first Liplock of the match, but she countered and drove me shoulder-first into the steel ring post. I cringed, clenching my shoulder as I turned around. Seras ran at me and connected with Punk's high knee right to my face. Randy tried to enter the ring to interfere, but the ref stopped him, giving Punk the opportunity to attempt to kick me in the back of the head. I took him down with a clothesline.

I was about to do the same to Seras, but she dodged and dropped me with a spinebuster before going for another pin, but I kicked out at two. She tried to drop onto my face with her knees, but I rolled out of the way just in time. I heard everyone clapping for me as I crawled over to her and draped my arm over her body, but she kicked out at two. We both slowly stood up and traded punches. I felt like I was gaining momentum from our fight as I dropkicked her to the mat. I then picked her up and forcefully dragged her over to the ropes closest to my corner. I made her exit the ring and attempted the DDT again. This time, I was successful and I went for the pin, but Punk tried to enter the ring, distracting the ref. I got up and walked over to him.

"You can't do _anything_ to me, Azrael! You know it's true!" he told me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randy nod slightly at me. He was as rested as he could be and he wanted to get back in the ring.

I looked back at Punk and backed away from him, stepping over Seras. "You're right, Punk. I can't do anything to you," I told him.

I glanced at Randy, causing the crowd to cheer. Randy was holding his hand out. I gave him a worried look that I knew he would catch. We had created a facial code no one but us knew about. We practiced it in front of the camera on my laptop three years previously to make sure no camera would be able to catch it. He nodded back, reassuring me.

I looked back at Punk and smirked. "But he can." I then tagged Randy in and the crowd went nuts. The ref recognized that tag. I leaned toward his ear. "Now for Part Two," I whispered, the smirk still on my face.

Seras slowly stood up and watched me exit the ring. She shook her head and went to try and get me back into the ring, but the ref held her back, telling her to tag Punk. I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears as she walked over and tagged Punk back into the match. I grabbed the tag rope again as both Randy and Punk brawled in the ring. Minutes later, Punk kicked Randy's knee, taking Randy down to the mat.

I cringed as Punk dragged Randy over to the turnbuckle on the opposite side of me and wrapped Randy's legs around the ring post from the outside. He then applied a figure four on the ring post. I could hear Randy screaming in pain as the ref tried to get Punk back into the ring and off Randy's legs. I had to bite my tongue again to hold off those words running through my mind a mile a minute. This was something neither of us had counted on, though I knew the tape on his knee would be a huge target for Punk. Ever since the match was announced, we had a game plan, but that injury changed things, which was why we had come up with the one we were using right now.

Punk slid back into the ring and completely focused on Randy's injury. Randy tried to fight out of it and got a two count off a submission pin. I could hear Seras cheering Punk on from their corner. Punk got a two count the same way that Randy did before pulling the bandage down off Randy's leg.

"Come on, Randy!" I cheered.

Just then, Randy broke Punk's hold and got up limping. He connected with two clotheslines and a big powerslam. He then jumped on Punk with right hands and then hit a side suplex before going for the pin. Punk kicked out at two. They got up and Punk started kicking Randy. He swept Randy and applied the Anaconda Vise out of nowhere.

"You've got this, Randy!" I shouted.

Randy got out of the hold and threw Punk into the exposed ring post. He then brought him in the ring with the second rope DDT. Randy glanced at me and gave me the signal before hitting the mat and getting pumped in Punk's face. He was coiled, ready to strike.

I let go of the tag rope and ran over to Seras. Before she could even react, I yanked her off the apron and connected with right hands. Seras got out of it and attempted to bash my head into the steps, but I got my hands on the steps before that could happen and took her down with a clothesline. I looked in the ring and saw Randy getting ready to punt Punk, but his leg gave out before he could even connect the move.

"NO!" I shouted as he fell to the mat, clutching his leg.

Punk laughed and made fun of Randy, limping over to him. I looked back at Seras to see her attempting to kick me. I quickly grabbed her foot and clotheslined her to the floor just as Randy was going for an RKO out of nowhere. Punk slid out of it, clearly looking surprised that he could still do it with an injured leg. I would have smirked if I wasn't completely focused on Seras at that point. I picked her up and Irish-whipped her into the steps.

Punk climbed up to the top and looked at me as Seras got up on all fours. I smirked at Punk before he turned away from me and leaped off at Randy. I then started running. Seconds later, I connected my foot with Seras' face, punting her in the skull for the second time in my career. I heard the crowd count as the ref's hand slapped the mat three times, causing Randy's music to play.

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Azrael Victoria!" Justin announced.

I slid into the ring and hugged Randy. I kissed his forehead. "We did it, Legend," I told him.

He smiled at me and nodded. "We did it, Raea," he answered.

The crowd cheered for us as the ref lifted our hands into the air. After he lowered our hands and let go of them, Randy took my hand and dragged me over to the turnbuckle. I climbed up onto the second rope and he climbed onto the first and we did our poses. I reveled in that moment, just like I had at my past WrestleManias.


End file.
